The Dominance of Darkness
by sephiroth12285
Summary: After the death of Genbu Kururugi, a man of the Church moves Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku to a safe place until their fates is to be decided. Little do they know that Lelouch has a dark destiny before him. Chosen to save the world, but at a steep price, his humanity for the powers of darkness as the reborn Lord of the Vampires Likely a harem/Lelouch, RV/CG/castlevania x-over
1. Chapter 1 The Shadow of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Castlevania, Rosario + Vampire along with other related series and etc.

A/N: the first chapter of my new and for some crossovers involved my first Castlevania, Code Geass and Rosario + Vampire. This story takes just off a month before Britannian invades Japan for the early half while Lelouch and Nunnally along with Suzaku are sent to stay with mysterious man who is keeping watch on a young girl, but little does Lelouch know he is on a course towards the darkest of destinies.

It will probably be a harem pairing in this story with Lelouch, but it won't be until much later in the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Shadow of Death**_

_A storm is brewing, much like one many centuries ago, but this would be storm more terrible unlike no other. Soon humanity shall once more face despair and destruction; fortunately there is still time as well as hope for the future of humanity. No matter how different the world changes one thing remains constant…people go about their daily lives never knowing the forces that could change their destinies forever. We have always been arrogant and oblivious like sheep to the slaughter. On the day of our Lord 1954, but more commonly to the rest of the world as 2009 Ascension Throne Britannia…I met a young boy. This poor child was been cast aside by his own father banished to a foreign land as mere potential bargaining tool, but yet upon meeting him I saw the potential for greatness within him. He was weak now, but all he needed was guidance. Yet the question persisted in my mind…was he the one…the one I have sought for years, but others who I have tested failed miserably…could he succeed and be the one I have been seeking?_

_Ten months have passed since I met him and as I kept watching over him and quietly observing I am almost certain now, but I must confirm it. _

_~ Noah Zobek _

_June 28th 1955 AD/2010 A.T.B._

* * *

Walking towards a small beach house located on the Northern Japan coast…it was a remote location ideal for hiding children of importance who were hidden here. The man walking along the dirt path flanked by bodyguards, Japan Intelligence Agents, assigned for his protect and the wards they would relocating to a safer location due to an unforeseen event.

Very few knew of it, but Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi was dead…he was murdered three nights ago by his own son Suzaku Kururugi when he had overheard him talking to Grand Duke Wilson Becker; The Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs and likely a go-between for Genbu and his ally in Britannia who was suspected to be a member of the Royal Family with Chancellor of the Empire Schneizel el Britannia as one along with a few others.

Apparently from what he had learned Genbu was purposely using his position to provoke Britannia into waging war with them so the superpower could conquer Japan and for his efforts Genbu was to be made a member of nobility as well as possibility being made Viceroy. Thus this would give Britannia direct control over its Sakuradite Mines since Japan was the main distributor of this mineral providing at least seventy percent of the world's total supply.

However it was his plans for the Britannian Prince and Princess he had received almost a year ago is what ultimately spurred his own son into action against him. According to an account they collected from Suzaku and the recording they also recovered from Kyoshiro Tohdoh, a Japanese Military Officer assigned to watch over Genbu under the pretence of training his son, the Japanese Intelligence agency discovered that Genbu intended to keep Prince Lelouch vi Britannia as a promissory note to ensure Britannia delivered what he wanted, but he would kill Nunnally vi Britannia to fulfill with some of their wishes although he had apparently considered selling her to a brothel.

Instead he ultimately considered killing her to be an act of mercy, but after the _incident _Suzaku, Nunnally and Lelouch were relocated for the time being to a safe location.

It was oblivious that some in Britannia's nobility and those among the royal family didn't want the two to survive. It wasn't completely unexpected as the man had once explained to the young prince when he had first arrived in Japan all those months ago.

* * *

(Narita Commercial Airport, Japan: September 20th 2009 A.T.B.)

_The day was warm as a pair of men wearing black suits with sunglasses over their faces and stood firmly in position by the black four door car, but they were not completely alone…with them stood a man older then special agents present, but despite being advance in age his stance was one of strengthen and calm composure. His white-gray hair that hung below his shoulders was tied into a ponytail, but there was a thin layer of it while he possessed a white beard and mustache upon his face while his piercing blue eyes remained sharp and alert. _

_Ten minutes later a small passenger plane landed on the tarmac before coming to a stop near their location. The pilot exited the craft after two airport workers brought up a specialized ramp to allow the plane's passengers to disembark. Leaving the small aircraft was a young nine year old boy with short black hair and amethyst eyes with a pale skin complexion wearing a simple collar shirt, red suspenders and light blue pants wearing simple black shoes. With him was a small seven year old girl with ash-blonde hair held up in a pair of ponytails wearing a simple yellow shirt and white shorts seated in a simple wheelchair with her older brother trying to hold onto it while helping his sister off the plane. _

_The aged man had his eyes upon the black haired youth watching quietly as he struggled to keep his sister and her wheelchair from sliding down the ramp where the impact at the bottom could result in her getting thrown from it. _

_Once the two were safely on the ground while the pilot unloaded their luggage the aged man approached them before bowing politely. _

"_Welcome to Japan Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally I am Cardinal Noah Zobek of the Holy Church." _

_The prince said nothing, but the small girl in a wheelchair spoke instead._

"_Thank you sir…I am sorry about my brother." _

"_Its fine I am aware of what had taken place and what events led to your banishment here. His silence isn't that surprising. So I'll dispense with pleasantries Princess Nunnally." _

"_Well ok then…" _

"_Now once everything has been loaded I will accompany both of you to the Kururugi Shrine where you will be staying. I will be at the shrine when I can to check on you and to ensure nothing unforeseen happens otherwise the Kururugi Family will be held accountable." _

"_I doubt that…" Lelouch muttered bitterly under his breath. _

"_I wouldn't be so quick to judge your majesty…besides as it is it would look bad for the Kururugi Family to allow anything to happen to you. Certainly while the Japanese as a whole may not care, but from a political stand point it would be very problematic." _

"_I still doubt that…" _

"_No one would attempt anything in board daylight young master…why do you think we had you take a smaller plane and fly to this small and somewhat remote airport? It wouldn't help the Japanese Government in anyway, so it's in their best interests to ensure nothing happens to you…save that it gives Britannian an excuse to go to war with Japan."_

"_Then Britannia will make sure something will happen…"_

"_Most likely, but if they are too straight forward about it then it won't do any good for them…they'll have to be clever to be certain any form of assassination against you could be made to look like the fault of the Japanese. Just keep that in mind…if anyone seeks your lives they will do so discreetly and quietly."_

"_I am scared brother?" _

"_Don't worry Nunnally…everything will be fine." _

_Zobek didn't say another word he simply observed the young man and his sister._

* * *

(Present Day)

Noah Zobek arrived at the small beach side cabin being guarded by members of the Japanese Intelligence Agency before nodding at one of the agents standing guard at the door to allow him inside. The agent returned the nod before opening the door allowing the aged man to step inside where he found the ash-haired girl inside wearing a yellow sundress with a white short-sleeve shirt worn under it. She was seated in her wheelchair near the television set listening to a cartoon that was currently on.

Eyeing the room Zobek spotted Lelouch seated on a chair reading a book dressed in the same clothes he had met him in while last and certainly not least Suzaku was sitting alone at a table running his right-index finger across its surface with a depressed and dejected expression upon his face. Zobek knew Suzaku's hand in the death of his own father so his current mood was to be expected, but right now he had a more important task as Lelouch took notice of the old man's arrival.

"Cardinal Zobek?"

"Hello again Master Lelouch and Princess Nunnally…I also see you are faring well young Kururugi."

"Yeah…thanks…"

"Mr. Zobek…" Nunnally called out cheerfully while turning in her wheelchair.

Zobek was used to this usual greeting from the young girl, although Suzaku would normally greet him as well…yet his current mental state kept him from doing so.

"I am glad to see that all three of you are doing well…we have something we must discuss." Zobek said carrying a stern expression upon his face as he gestured for Lelouch to join him at the wooden table with Suzaku to discuss a few important matters as well as their future. Once everyone was gathered at the table the aged man began his explanation which would shock and likely horrify them.

"I'll be frank with the three of you…I am afraid I have come bearing ill omens."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch inquired already devising a number of things of what Zobek could mean by that.

"Britannia and Japan will likely be at war with one another soon."

"WHAT?" Lelouch and Suzaku said together expression their shock at this revelation while Nunnally was fearful of the dangers that revelation presented.

"How is that possible…uh…?" Suzaku began, but a gesture from the Cardinal's hand silenced him.

"Allow me to explain…you see Genbu Kururugi was discovered in secret contact with Britannia's Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs and a deal was worked out between them and likely a member of the Royal Family, but we haven't identified which one yet. His recent actions as I am sure you three have heard on the news such as reducing Sakuradite trade with Britannia, threatening to cut all trading ties with them, posting more men on their northern islands as a direct challenge to them including simulated training exercises as well as adding fuel to the flames of dislike and hate among the Japanese towards Britannia."

"So basically he is planning to sell Japan out to Britannia."

"WAS is more of the proper term Master Lelouch, because right now Genbu Kururugi's corpse is now being kept in a morgue at this very moment."

"Then that means the Prime Minister is dead."

"Yes he was…assassinated…by someone close to him," Zobek said while casting a glance at Suzaku for a moment who looked down at the ground in response to his eyes falling upon him before the old man continued, "We can't reserve what he has done, but we can take steps to minimize the damage his actions will cause as a result of his greed. Japan won't win the war against Britannia it has no chance and if the other superpowers become involved then this country will end up becoming a puppet to them and likely destroyed in the world war that would result from it."

"So what does the Japan Government plan to do?" Lelouch inquired while Suzaku and Nunnally remained silent.

"The only thing they can do and the best option open to them…surrender to Britannia, but they will conduct some actions during the conflict to hopefully pave the way for them to one day liberate the country and throw off the footing of the superpower that is Britannia."

Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally were stunned by Zobek's words, but deep down Suzaku and Lelouch knew that was the only outcome that would be best for Japan at this point since with Genbu dead and if word of his demise got out it would throw the entire government into disarray not to mention likely add more fuel to the fire since people would likely assume that Britannia had assassinated the Prime Minister.

Britannia's military was more superior to Japan's…not so much because of the advance weapons and technologies they possess, but rather because Britannia has a lot more material. Not to mention some of the areas close to them controlled by the superpower gave Britannia a number of invasion and attack points.

"Then what happens to us?" Lelouch asked hesitantly.

"You two will have to die…"

Nunnally and Suzaku were speechless while Lelouch understood the true meaning behind Zobek's words.

"Basically you'll have us fake our deaths, but that will put us in more danger than before."

"That is true, but Britannia has all but discarded your safety and value as political hostages. Even if you return to Britannia you'll be in no less than danger since you'll be kept as a political tool which would end with both of you becoming casualties of royal ambition. But if you die then no one will have a reason to hunt for you and Nunnally anymore…it's not a good solution I understand, but like the situation Japan is facing now this is your best option."

"What will happen to us?"

"I have many connections within the Holy Church and by extension ties and connections with other countries. Once we put in the proper papers to declare you and your sister legally dead we'll smuggle you two out of Japan and to another country…a remote location where you two will be cared for by the Church and kept safe."

"I see, but…where?"

"We're still determining the best location for you two right now."

"What about Suzaku?" Nunnally asked.

"Unfortunately I won't be able to take Suzaku with you two due to his family here, but with Genbu's death that could change."

"He can't come?"

"I am sorry Princess Nunnally I have no hold over Suzaku's future in this matter although it would be safer for him to leave the country as well since being the Prime Minister's son carries a great deal of danger as well. However for now until arrangements are made for him the young man will remain in my care along with you two as well."

"I am sure it will be alright Nunnally so don't worry." Suzaku said trying to put the young girl more at ease.

"Well ok…" The little girl replied sadly not sounding convinced.

"Until preparations can be made I have made arrangements for the three of you to stay in a mansion hidden out in the mountains that I own, but I am certain Nunnally will be pleased to know that another girl under my care is present at the mansion."

"Huh, a girl?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, she is around Lelouch and Suzaku's age."

"Yay," Nunnally said happy at the fact that there will be another girl around her age to play with. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy playing with Suzaku and Lelouch, but another girl would be nice to even things out.

"What about you," Lelouch inquired looking at the old man with a curious expression.

"I'll be staying at the mansion with you until we finalize arrangements and I take care of a few matters here in Japan, but we'll be gone before the war begins." Zobek replied trying to assure the children, but for reasons known to Lelouch and Suzaku they felt very uneasy.

"That's good at least? At we'll have someone we're familiar with around." Nunnally said with smile.

"Yeah…hopefully anything else will be fine." Lelouch commented quietly.

The group left later that afternoon after the intelligence agency set up a few dummy locations to throw off any assassins attempting to find the two royal siblings. Traveling discreetly by van the vehicle carrying them was being driven by an intelligence agent while Zobek himself sat in the front seat while the three children and their belongings were in the back seat.

They kept to traveling along back roads avoiding overly public locations to avoid detection…it was rather extreme, but with the situation in Japan you can't be too careful. Suzaku and Lelouch looked out through the tinted windows with the two boys filled with dread knowing that soon all of this would be a battleground and thousands of people are likely to get killed.

It wasn't until late at night after eight the van arrived at the mansion in question located deep in the Hakkoda Mountains south of Aomori city, which surprisingly had a European look to its structure, but surrounding it was a well fortified wall with from what Lelouch saw a number of armed guards. The vehicle parked out front as everyone disembarked making their way to the steps as a pair of maids stepped out to bring in their luggage while Suzaku and Lelouch stepped out surveying the area around them.

"So where is this girl?" Nunnally asked excited.

"She should be down here, Moka, where are you?" Zobek called out as the doors opened and a ten year old girl with long pink hair came riding out on a pink bicycle laughing and giggling as she went. Lelouch was left stupefied, but sadly his slowed down mind failed to register that the girl was about to colloid with him. A surprising crash happened as Moka ran Lelouch over, but she was knocked off the bike herself.

"Lelouch," Suzaku called hurrying to his friend's side as he lay on the ground a little worse for wear from the bike impact while next to him Moka laid.

"Moka how many times have I told you not to ride your bicycle through the mansion it's dangerous?" Zobek said trying to help the dazed pink haired girl up. Lelouch on the other hand was out for the count, which led to Zobek turning to a maid and silently gesturing for her to bring the young man inside. "Tend to him, but I doubt he was seriously injured."

"Moka phone home," A dazed pink haired girl said to her the whole world was still spinning while a second female maid dusted some dirt off of Moka's yellow sundress.

* * *

Later that night despite the unexpected incident at the door up in his room down the hall from where Nunnally and Lelouch was staying; Suzaku sat alone on his bed in deep thought over recent events knowing who the assassin Zobek spoke of was…it was him. Lelouch and Nunnally didn't know it, but Suzaku had killed his own father. Speaking of whom a knock came at the door before it opened as Zobek walked in.

"I see you are still awake…I am not surprised given what must be going through your mind right now."

"Then you know what really happened?"

"I told them what they only needed to know…nothing more…besides with all that is going to happen in this country soon they have enough to worry about."

"Thank you…"

"As for you it has been decided they will cover up Genbu Kururugi's murder and hide it from the public until the right time to have his corpse play its part comes. The official story will be that Prime Minister Kururugi called for due or die resistance, but then committed suicide a month into the war to put a stop to the violence which will then force Japan to surrender before completely exhausting its military might to set the stage for the country's liberation in the future."

"After so much bloodshed then why will people want to fight more?"

"It's because we both know the kind of country Britannia is…even your friend can tell you, but the fact of the matter is that the Japanese will suffer for the coming years under Britannian rule. Take what had happened to Lelouch when those Japanese children attacked and beat on him when he made no attempt to fight back to defend what food he had bought."

"Yeah I remember that…I guess you did hear about it."

"Indeed and I appreciate your intervention on that matter."

"Thank you, but you give me too much praise that I don't think I deserve."

"I see…you are drowning in guilt over killing your own father. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised those who take a life for the first time usually feel sick to their stomachs wondering if they were right in taking his life."

"I guess that's a good way to put it."

"But your actions saved Nunnally's life and in light of the thousands of people who die because of his actions you have done them a service as well."

"You can't stop the war?"

"No one can…everything has passed the point of no return. We tried, but war is inevitable at this point…it's a question of when now."

Suzaku looked down on the floor feeling more depressed and dejected than before.

"There is nothing you could have done even if you had discovered this earlier, but that is sadly how we humans are…we are at our worse greedy and selfish. Men in power always crave more power…that is tragically how some people are, your father was one of them. Not pleased with his position and power, so he sought more power for himself."

"I see…"

"But there are some good qualities within humans young Kururugi…it's merely a question of when desire becomes greed and how true can we stay to our own hearts before we allow things like greed to corrupt us."

Zobek proceeded to leave.

"Remember this Suzaku Kururugi…don't be so quick to deal out death and judgment. You have taken a life that is true, but your action did save an innocent girl's life from death or worse. Your action did bring justice to those who will suffer and die because of your father's actions, but know that the meaning of justice always changes…you need to decide now…how will you live your life…can you go on living with yourself…will you put your life to better use?"

Suzaku was stunned by the old man's words, but yet Suzaku understood…and seeing the expression of complete understanding upon his face the old man gave the boy a nod before leaving and closing the door.

* * *

Waking up the following morning Lelouch's eyes snapped wide open after experiencing something he couldn't say was a nightmare or just a weird dream. But as his mind awoke he soon noticed a surprising sight awaited him when he awoke, he found the pink haired girl who had run him down with her bike last night biting into his neck. Upon realizing this Lelouch was fully awake as he muttered.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Huh," Moka said as her own eyes snapped open before withdrawing quick with a blush on her face, "I am sorry I couldn't help myself."

"Running me over wasn't enough?"

"I am sorry I couldn't help myself. Your blood smelled so delicious."

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch said as he noticed his right hand was wrapped in a white bandage which had a blood stain on it suggesting he had been cut when Moka ran him over.

"I am a vampire."

Lelouch looked at the pink haired girl blankly for a few moments unable to determine if she was joking or what. Still taking a moment to examine the bite mark, but truthfully it wasn't bad…oddly it felt good. As Lelouch recovered the pink haired girl was trembling slightly, but seeing how frightened she was caused the black haired boy to relent a little. He didn't believe the vampire part still.

"I am sorry I was just surprised you were nibbling on my neck. And that bike hitting me did hurt."

"I am sorry too…I didn't mean to run you over," Moka said slightly sad for one moment, but her personality brighter the next moment later. "I am Moka Akashiya, what's your name?"

"I am Lelouch, nice to meet you."

"Moka, did you suck on Lelouch's blood?" Zobek said as Moka jumped as her face turned red from embarrassment and a little bit of shame as she turned around to see the old man standing at the doorway, but he didn't need the vampire girl to answer as the mark on Lelouch's neck was a clear sign.

"I am sorry Mr. Zobek," Moka said sadly looking down at the ground.

"Wait…is she really?" Lelouch said beginning to realize.

"Yes your highness she is a vampire, but don't worry you won't change into one with a bite alone. She could bite you as much as she wants and you would not change."

"But, why would?"

"Why would someone like me, a man of the church keep such a child," Zobek asked before Lelouch nodded which the old man answered, "That is a fair question, but the truth is that I am a liaison between humans and monsters or supernatural beings such as vampires, werewolves, ogres, mermaids and other creätures of the same category."

"Ok," Lelouch uncertain what to say to that.

"Well I can't blame you for having a hard time taking this in, but come with me and I'll show you something."

Moka followed them as Zobek lead Lelouch down stairs, but after through the foray the trio came to a heavy metal door with lock upon it. Taking a key from his pocket Zobek opened the door and lead Lelouch with Moka following close behind down a winding stone staircase leading underground. Reaching the end was another door, made of wood with gold frame work; Zobek opened the door stepping into a large room with a large circular stone table with ancient incantations engraved upon it.

Dotted around the room were book shelves stocked with old texts and tomes while further in were tables with alchemy labs and potion brewing equipment. Zobek approached the stone table extending his arms out before explaining.

"What I am about to demonstrate is probably one of the rarest, but one of the darkest and most forbidden of arts. It is called Devil Forging."

"Devil Forging," Lelouch inquired before the old man began.

"Heed my words, O great powers of darkness! Release to me one of the tortured souls! Let me infuse him with my life-force and awaken him to the world of the living! Immaculate being, appear before me now!" Zobek spoke with a booming voice before a surge of magical power was raised from his hands joining together over a table into a sphere. An explosion occurred just as Zobek finished the incantation revealing atop of the stone table a strange child-like creäture, a cute one oddly, with a Jack-o-Lantern for a head.

"Oh how cute!" Moka squealed out climbing onto the table to hug the newly created Innocent Devil.

"What kind of creäture is that?" Lelouch asked as Moka gave the Pumpkin-Type Devil a bear hug while it was struggling to escape, but it had no chance since the Innocent Devil was among the weakest that can be created.

"An Innocent Devil a creäture that can only be created by a Devil Forgemaster, a Forgemaster alone can take mere wisp of conjured matter and grant it life. As their name shake suggests they are beings born of darkness, they are unaware of their dark origins and sometimes intended malevolent existence, but they will act ambivalently without selfish or conceited motivations, while being driven to serve and protect their creator, whom they have unwavering and absolute loyalty to."

"So what is a Devil Forgemaster?" Moka asked as the Pumpkin Type had given up on breaking free.

"A Devil Forgemasters are not to be confused with mere human sorcerers and they are not just trained in black magic, but a Forgemaster is also in the arts of alchemy and spiritual metaphysics, being able to craft special weapons and arsenals, to even forming living, magical beings as you saw, from mere prime and raw material of nearly any sort with the forbidden knowledge they possess." Zobek said in a textbook answer form. "They are more powerful than most witches and sorcerers being able to create powerful magical weapons and living monsters to fight for them."

"Wow," Lelouch said clearly impressed by what he saw. "So they can create any living creäture…I mean an Innocent Devil."

Zobek smiled before saying.

"Yes…with the proper training they can."

* * *

A/N: Moka and Lelouch meet at the tender and pleasant age of ten, but of course she runs him down with her bike while having fun like any child would lol. Next chapter the quest begins as Moka and Lelouch became more familiar with one another, but interesting revelations will be revealed as Lelouch's dream he had before waking up will be shown in detail next chapter.

I am deciding on a harem and a line up, but few possibilities besides a small few come to mind.

Other than a few details please read and review, also I am looking for a beta to help with grammar and spelling issues. Besides that please read and review I would appreciate the feedback since this is my first fanfic involving RV in it.


	2. Chapter 2 Days of Childhood

A/N: I have to say just one word…damn. I did not expect such response in terms of reviews and cavorting, so I'll post chapter two sooner than I had planned. Also I want thank those who reviewed and even pointed out some mistakes I made. I made the corrections and also I did look over the chapter so I hope this one is less if not, although unlikely, problem free.

Here is chapter two finished and read to go providing more of a look into Moka and Lelouch's first meeting and the dream Lelouch was having before waking up to find Moka sucking on his blood. A few other familiar faces will make an appearance. The story will be slow to start, but once we get into the later years everything should be good to go. I thank you all for your reviews and so without further delay here is the next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Days of Childhood**_

_I rode alone throughout the night hiding my face under the shadow of the traveling cloak I wore to conceal myself from anyone I pass so I could not be recognized. I doubt anyone out here would even know who I am despite how far so much of my deeds and exploits have traveled, but just the same the fewer who know of my presence here the better. I have traveled alone across many miles from my home to reach my destination. Sleep no longer comes to me as easily anymore, because whenever I sleep now I can only see her face. Oh how my heart aches for you my beloved Elisabetha…for all of my accomplishments and deeds on the field of battle achieved between me and my friend Leon…HE saw fit to take you from me, but I promise you my love if we cannot be together then I will defy god somehow…I will find a way and the old god I seek shall help me. _

_~ Mathias Cronqvist _

_February 10th 1092 _

* * *

It was a cold night as rain was pouring down across the mountain trail being traveled upon by a lone man wearing a heavy black traveling cloak seated upon a horse. He traveled deeper into the forest upon an old hunting trail he was following thanks to information provided to him by a villager from a village on the forest's edge who told him where he could find the one he sought. Although he told him the old hunting trail would lead him towards where he was…his response was puzzling.

'_You won't find him…he'll find you.'_

After losing all track of time and feeling weary from traveling for so many miles barely stopping for rest while it was apparent that the horse he was atop was at its limits due to how slow and shaky its steps were. Taking a deep breath Mathias Cronqvist found a small clearing off the side of the trail that seemed ideal for a temporary stop for both he and his mount to rest.

Leaning against a tree to rest Mathias didn't bother setting up camp because he knew he was in danger of being attacked not by only animals likely lurking the wilderness around him, but because he knew the lands he was traveling in bordered the Land of the Lycans which meant he would likely encounter werewolves through these parts since he heard from the villager the knight spoke to that sometimes the Lycans would venture out from their lands in search of food or new victims to convert and add to their ranks.

As such Mathias slept with his weapons on him, but now before summoning a fairy familiar using the more advance forms of alchemy, but this came from one of the darker forms of it. Yet knowing full well of the dangers he needed every advantage he could get especially since he wasn't as good of a warrior as his friend Leon Belmont was although he was skilled with a blade to a degree.

But given his own limitations in battle he brought something a little more formidable…a weapon designed by fellow alchemist and old acquaintance Rinaldo Gandolfi called the Combat Cross. The weapon designed in the shape of a cross as its name shake while it held a retractable chain that could be used in a fashion similar to a whip while having a number of additional uses. As potent as a weapon it was Rinaldo could never produce the weapon on his own lacking the resources to acquire the proper components, but using what resources and skills Mathias had he was able to construct the weapon according to Rinaldo's exact specifications although he made a few minor alterations.

Admittedly through building the combat cross was no easy task he went through a taxing trial and error when building the weapon especially the small mechanical components that allowed the spiked chain inside to retract and launch out as well as obtaining materials strong enough for the weapon to endure any trial and abuse it would go through as well making sure the weapon was as lightweight as possible for easy handling. Although a certain level of a skill was needed to handle such a complex and potent weapon, but with its spiked chain soaked in holy water to give it a harmful effect against creätures of the night, in Mathias's hands it was a deadly weapon.

Given its odd design too, it provided Mathias with the means to surprise his enemy and hit them from a range.

Relaxed with no danger nearby his eyes grew heavy as he drifted off to a restful slumber under the tree as the rain continued to pour while the sound of thunder rolled in the distance. As he dreamed, memories of his lost love haunted him brining him pain as he slept, but he was awoke from his nightmare when his horse began to panic as well as the fairy familiar he summoned also proceeded to alert him to a coming danger.

Awake and alert Mathias mounted his horse as he rode off down the hunting path just in time to see a pack of Lycans emerge from the bushes near tree he had been leaning against moments ago. Seeing him fleeing the creätures took off in hot pursuit. His amethyst eyes made contact with the red fury-filled eyes of the creätures chasing him.

But they were quickly gaining on him.

Suddenly out of the blue a werewolf flew at him from the right side…although it missed him the creäture slashed the throat of his horse killing the beast. As the horse fell its rider was sent tumbling from the creäture hitting the ground hard. Despite being shaken from the fall Mathias recovered quickly as his fairy familiar distracted the dark creäture giving the alchemist precious time to recover from his hard landing.

By the time the other Lycans caught up to him the alchemist was ready to face them as he threw off his ruined traveler's cloak revealing the dark leather armor he wore underneath while metal plates protected his shoulders and lower torso. His footwear consisted of layered metal boots with an equipment belt around his waist holding a knife and other supplies including alchemic weapons and items Mathias had crafted.

Lashing out with the Combat Cross the weapon tasted first blood as it tore through the Lesser Lycan in one strike, but to deal with the others quickly approaching Mathis drew a glass flask which he used by striking one of the beasts in the head covering the creäture's face with a burning acid-like substance that rapidly devoured the creäture's flesh.

Retracting the spiked chain before lashing out with it again in a full three hundred and sixty degree rotation around before repeating the movement to strike the deadly beasts to halt their advance and inflict serious injury upon them. Mathias wasted no time dispatching the creätures quickly after injuring them, but by the time he was finished he heard the sound of wolves howling in the distance.

The alchemist knew more would be upon him soon.

"**Quickly…climb onto my back!"**

Mathias turned around seeing a white stallion before him with glowing emerald runes upon its body giving the large steed a supernatural aura.

"**You seek the guardian of the lake I can take you to him, but we must hurry." **

Without further hesitation Mathias climbed onto the steed's back as it road off down the hunting trail at speeds that put the horse he had been riding to shame, but even so the Lycans were soon spotted, but this time two Lesser Lycans were upon the backs of Giant Wargs chasing him. The supernatural steed he rode managed to stay ahead of them as they continued traveling down the trail at great speed, but near the end of the trail he saw a deep ravine along with the remains of what might have been a stone bridge at one point.

The creätures were closing in, but worse yet ahead of them another giant warg moved into their path to block the broken bridge ahead. Mathias drew another large flask from his belt hurling it as far as he could throw it when they reached throwing distance of the creäture blocking their path. The flask shattered upon the monster's face spilling a light blue substance upon the beast's eyes blinding it. Despite its best attempts the creäture couldn't rub the glue-like substance off his face giving the supernatural horse an opening to jump into the air after hoping onto the warg's back and flying across the ravine.

"**I can go no further…proceed ahead and you will find the guardian." **

The steed began to fade from existence just as the other wargs chasing it crashed into the one on the bridge sending all three of them including their riders tumbling over the edge falling to their deaths while the supernatural horse vanished after it and its rider reached the other side. Mathias landed on the ground with a hard thud.

* * *

"Hey are you ok brother?"

"Huh," Lelouch began looking to Nunnally who nudged his shoulder. "Oh sorry I guess I dozed off for a minute." The _vision _he had was weird, but it was a replay of the dream he experienced last night after Moka knocked him out.

Moka was seated at the table in the dining room eating, ironically enough, Count Chocula breakfast cereal in a flower pattern bowl. Lelouch was eating some cereal as well as was Nunnally. However…Zobek and Suzaku joined the three for breakfast not too long after food had been prepared and given to the late arrivals.

"Good morning Cardinal Zobek…" Moka greeted kindly.

"Good morning children…I see that you slept well Nunnally."

"I did expect for my brother." Nunnally spoke still sounding concerned about her brother's seemingly weary state.

"What happened?"

"Brother was dazed like he didn't sleep well," Nunnally said while Moka blushed, "I think my brother had a bad dream."

"A dream…nothing too frightening I hope."

"It wasn't like a nightmare or anything. I don't know how to even describe it…it was some dream about a guy looking for an old god and was being chased by werewolves or something because the wolves chasing him had more of a human-like appearance." Lelouch explained while Zobek was for a brief moment intrigued before he hid it under a stoic expression.

"I see, so you must have you heard about The Fall of Mathias?"

"Huh…The Fall of Mathias...what is that?" Suzaku inquired curious at the title of what obviously sounded to be a story.

"It's a story about how long ago a knight of the church who was a born with gifted intelligence and was a genius tactician on the battlefield during the crusades being fought at the time. For all of his gifts and countless victories he had earned on the battlefield in the name of god the man lost his wife to illness while he was away on a campaign. Upon his return he was overwhelmed with grief at her lost and was devastated."

"That poor man, so what happened then?" Nunnally asked.

"Unable to accept that god would allow his wife to die while he had been fighting and risking his life in the name of god he set out alone to find a way to bring her back. His journey would lead him into darkness and into madness…a journey that would test him beyond human endurance."

"What would compel someone to take such a hopeless journey?" Lelouch asked while Zobek merely jokingly smiled before he answered.

"Then let me ask you a question? What motivates a man to confront the challenges that most of us would run from? Condemning him to solitude, exposing him to defeat and death?"

"I don't know…greed…wealth maybe." Suzaku asked.

Zobek chuckled at the response especially since he had hinted at the answer during the early part of the conversation.

"No I am afraid…even driven by such selfish desires some would still run, but I am referring to a force more powerful than any on this earth."

"What is it?" Moka inquired curious about what that power is.

"The answer…is love."

"Love?" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow at having not expected such an answer.

"A force so powerful that all reason becomes blind to it. Blind to all things…even the truth. Loss of love can make a man desperate. Desperate enough to bury the truth, to hide from its pain...such pain is unbearable."

"So what happened to the guy…did he bring his wife back?" Nunnally asked.

"I'll be more than happy to relate the story to all of you later this afternoon if you are interested, however that will be after all five of you need your daily breakfast." Zobek replied with a matter of fact tone while pointing his fork at the ash-blonde haired girl. "I have business outside the mansion today, but I will return later…in the meantime please entertain one another. I am certain you four should make easy friends I hope."

"I hope so too!" Nunnally exclaimed cheerfully.

After breakfast was concluded Zobek left to tend to some business in Tokyo and would be gone until the afternoon. The children went outside to play with Moka following Lelouch as Nunnally was pushed along her wheelchair by her older brother with Suzaku in tow. The backyard was quite huge and once everyone was out on the grass everyone began deciding what they can do.

* * *

(February 10th 1092 – Temple of the Old God Pan)

Standing in the middle of hollowed out tree impressively decorated into the interior of an all natural palace in a pristine paradise of nature where all living things live in perfect harmony with one another, but it was where the ancient powers of the old gods still lingers. It was like being in a garden of great beauty, truly something to behold. Standing by a wooden ring where water from a waterfall was pouring into it providing an impressive display for visitors. Standing there was Mathias as he was searching for the old god said to reside here.

"Show yourself, I need your help," Mathias called out as he was unable to find any sign of the old god.

"I know who you are, Mathias," A voice spoke as Mathias turned around and saw the old god appear before him in a flash of light. He was sage like in appearance dressed in old brown robes, but his appearance was bizarre…a cross between man and goat yet his power was considerable, yet his white hair and robes did give him the appearance of that of an ancient sage.

"I am Pan, guardian of this temple and keeper of knowledge now forgotten by all…save me." Pan spoke as held his hands together addressing Mathias politely.

"I come seeking your wisdom old god."

"Some have tried to seek me, many have died in the process…what exactly do you seek of me?"

"My wife died of disease while I was away on a campaign for god, but…I can't accept her death. Please old god tell me how to bring her back…I beg you. I have sought knowledge elsewhere, but all of it has been useless." Mathias said as he became emotional dropping to one knee begging the old god for the knowledge the alchemist sought.

"To bring back the dead after their souls have moved on is an impossible task even for me, but…there is one who may possess the power and knowledge older and more forbidden than my own."

"Who…tell me?"

"Death, the Dark Lord who rules over the Dead…his lands lie further east of here. Beyond the werewolf infested lands lays a terrible wasteland, a vast graveyard where the remains of a forgotten ancient civilization once stood. The Lord of the Dead has ruled over those lands unquestioned for many centuries, but only he alone could possess the knowledge you seek. However…he will not share it willingly and reaching him will be a trial unlike anything a human can succeed at."

"I see, but for my wife I will meet Death and demand of him what I seek."

"I will not stop you, but know this Mathias and remember this warning well," Pan spoke ominously as Mathias gave him a profound attention. "Seeking to defy god will damn you and condemn you to a terrible existence."

"I'll die trying to bring her back, mark my words old god."

"That is what you fail to understand alchemist…there are fates worse than death, but I see a dark and terrible destiny before you. Your choice is this…accept your wife's death and go back to civilized lands or attempt to reach Death, but you shall descend down a terrible path in the process. Chose your path, but know that once your choice is made there is no going back."

"I chose Elisabetha…" Mathias declared without hesitation before leaving through a pair of heavy doors that opened sending Mathias on a path that would lead him east towards the Lands of the Dead. But little did Mathias understand is that the alchemist was now set upon a path that would damn his soul and existence for eternity towards the darkest of destinies.

* * *

(Present Day)

"Duck Lelouch!"

Suzaku shouted, but Lelouch couldn't get out of the way as Moka nailed him in the back with a ball. The four had decided to play a game of dodge ball, but despite Lelouch's objections with Nunnally and Moka forming a team, girls vs. boys, Moka alone was outperforming Suzaku while Lelouch with his physical limitations hindered him greatly.

Lelouch was now out of the game.

"Don't underestimating girl power!" Moka exclaimed proudly, but when Suzaku tried to nail Moka with the ball the pink haired girl caught it. Then before the Japanese boy could react, Moka hurled the ball back with the force of a cannon nailing Suzaku in the face knocking him off his feet causing to spin over himself once before landing on the ground face first.

"Suzaku," Lelouch cried out hurrying to his downed friend.

_It's amazing he didn't lose any teeth from that hit._

"Hey Suzaku, hey are you alright?" The former prince pushed Suzaku over uncovering his face.

"Mommy I don't want to go to preschool today I want to stay home and play with my toys," Suzaku said while he was not only dazed, but the blow he received sent his mind back to his preschool days. It took a few minutes for the Japanese boy to recover upon which he commented.

"For someone who carelessly ran you over that girl possess crazy athletic ability," Suzaku commented while Lelouch thought.

_Look whose talking…_

"Hey Suzaku and Lelouch do you guys want to play another game," Moka asked happily.

"Maybe let's try something different how about checkers?" Lelouch suggested while Moka seemed bored by the idea, but Nunnally had another idea.

"Wait about hide and seek?"

"I love that game," Moka exclaimed happily.

"Ok," Lelouch said while Suzaku was stilling rubbing his aching face from Moka's ball strike.

_Maybe no one will get hurt. _

Moka would seek while everyone else would hide, Nunnally hid behind a woodpile near a shed while Suzaku took over in some bushes on the southern side of the grounds and finally Lelouch after some insistence from Nunnally was hiding under a fallen tree he found just within the line of tree surrounding the mansion grounds.

Two minutes after Moka finished counting Nunnally was found and then three minutes after that Suzaku was found leaving Lelouch as the only one left. Lelouch sat quietly and tried to avoid breathing. Three minutes passed and all was quiet, but Lelouch's mind was abuzz with questions as the former prince wasn't convinced that Moka was a vampire as the girl claimed.

_Although…_

Lelouch began thinking about the seemingly impressive feats of athleticism Moka had displayed especially today during their dodge ball game earlier and the blow she dealt Suzaku. The bite she inflicted upon his neck might have been an obvious sign, but given how it felt and the mark it left didn't seem like something one would expect of a vampire bite.

_It just doesn't seem possible. _

Another problem was that Moka didn't act like what one would expect of a vampire or at least compared to those seen in movies, although Lelouch wasn't even thinking about those _other _movies. Although he knew they were not likely related Moka seemed almost similar to another sibling Lelouch had liked during their days living in Britannia.

_If anything I might believe she and Euphy were related. _

Lelouch knew they were obviously not related, but their personalities and even hair color were similar. But little did Lelouch know at that moment was that Moka was right behind him with a big smile on her face ready to surprise her prey, but she held back watching Lelouch to see what he would do. The pink haired vampire slowly began to creep closer while not making a single sound to alert Lelouch to her presence until she was so close to him she was less than an inch away from his neck.

"Found you," Moka said happily, but her sudden appearance spooked Lelouch as he nearly jumped out of his skin. The pink haired ten-year old girl couldn't help, but giggle at how high the boy had jumped when she surprised him.

"How long were you there?"

"Not long?"

"You are obviously very good at this time?"

"Uh-huh," Moka replied before moving closer to Lelouch opening her mouth ever so slightly. Lelouch wanted to pull away, but he found himself compelled not to which was disturbingly troubling for him. He wondered if he actually enjoyed her biting on his neck. Yet he found himself not wanting to ignore this incredibly sweet girl either, but Lelouch wasn't the kind of person who would allow himself to be a walking meal.

Furthermore he was surprised by just how accepting he was of Moka being a vampire despite his own doubts about it. He knew it, but yet something about her character made his idea of vampires come into conflict with one another.

"I am sorry, but I can't resist…"

Lelouch said nothing as Moka _ate _her fill.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Cardinal Zobek had returned to the mansion and saw the four children playing. Zobek took a deep breath as seeing them made the old man remember earlier this afternoon his own _business meeting_, but part of his reason for leaving for most of the day was only half true…the other was personal.

* * *

Meeting at a lavish apartment in Tokyo, Zobek was holding a young blue haired woman in her late twenties. She had waist-length light blue hair, purple eyes and considerably large breasts. Her outfit consisted of a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur coat.

"Are you sure about that Zobek?" The woman asked as the old man sadly nodded.

"I am sorry Ageha, but it will be happening soon. Tokyo will be war zone. I finished preparations for you and Kurumu to stay at a mansion I had prepared out in the mountains we will be safe there, but…"

"No I understand, but at least I can spend more time with you." Ageha said seductively as her mood brightened considerably given what Zobek told her.

"Well speaking of which there are some children who are under my care there I am sure Kurumu will enjoy playing with."

"Oh that will be good."

* * *

Returning to the present Ageha joined Zobek as the two entered the mansion while timidly following them was a small ten year old girl with purple eyes and short blue hair wearing a blue jumper and a yellow shirt with red shoes. A short time later everyone had gathered in the dining room eating dinner, but when everyone was finished Moka spoke up.

"Cardinal Zobek didn't you promise to finish your story about Mathias."

"I did promise that I would," Zobek began. "I was telling the children earlier a story, but I'll finish it for them. Of course I'll give Kurumu a quick recap of the story so far so that she may follow."

Ageha nodded, but she was impatient to be spending more _private time _with Zobek, so she was hopeful that he would finish the story quickly. Taking a moment to collect himself as the small children in the room had their attention focused upon him the old man began to speak.

"After fighting his way through a terrible bog the warrior Mathias beheld a land of great beauty, a paradise where nature existed in harmony with all living things. He had stepped into a dying realm ruled by one of the last of the old gods, which in time would fade into the forgotten pages of history. Reaching the temple of the old god, Mathias met Pan. He explained his reasons for seeking him pleading with the old god for the means to bring back his beloved. However the old god revealed that such a thing was beyond even his power, but there was one as old as life itself who did, the one who rules over the dead. The Grim Reaper or rather more commonly called Death, the Lord of the Dead who rules over the Land of the Dead."

"Don't tell me he," Suzaku began swallowing hard, "intended on going there."

"As I told you before Suzaku, love can drive men to do things most of us would run from. Mathias was prepared to do whatever it took even if it cost him his life. It's a question of how far you are prepared to go for the one you love." Zobek explained before continuing the story. "After receiving this information Mathias boldly made his way east fighting his way through the werewolf infested lands before reaching the edges of a horrible wasteland. The borders of Death's dominion where before him laid the remains of a civilization when many eons ago when the world was young, powerful sorcerers seduced by the powers of which Death gave, but at the price of their own lives so that they would becoming thralls to the Lord of Dead's power, the first necromancers. Now as undead in service to their dark master Lord of the Dead used his new followers to raise vast undead legions which spread forth and conquered nearby lands devouring all that was living in their path reducing the land to a place of hellish desolation. Throughout the centuries men have led vast armies attempting to conquer Death's dominion for either the purpose of riding the word of the dark entity or kings seeking immortality, but no army has ever succeeded and their remains now add to the lifeless landscape as a cold and deadly reminder that no living man can conquer the realm of death."

Lelouch, Moka, Suzaku, Nunnally and Kurumu listened to Zobek tell the tale as they were absorbed into it.

"But perhaps no one had expected that a lone human man would attempt at which entire armies had failed, but I believe this is what allowed Mathias to enter the Lands of the Dead. He met with opposition as many of the slain soldiers who tried to conquer the Land of the Dead rose to oppose him, but nothing of this world and the next could stop him as Mathias fought on crushing all opposition in his path. He pretreated deeper into the lands in which Death ruled, further than any has ever before, which was upon itself an impressive feat. Even other supernatural creätures who had also attempted to breach death's dominion never got as far as Mathias had gone, but his progress drew the attention of Death himself. The Lord who commands and rules over the lands that Mathias had perpetrated watched with amusement as the alchemist was literally banging on the doors on hell on Earth. Yet at this point having fought through countless battles Mathias's mind and body had grown weary, but further more he questioned his faith even more he questions his heart…the experience may have broken his mind as Mathias fought through hellish environments in the Land of the Dead to reach where he was now. A lesser man would have been broken, but his drive to bring his beloved back to him pushed him forcing him beyond the limits of what a human was meant to endure both physically and mentally," Zobek said as he took a moment to take a breath, but it was when Lelouch asked a question.

"So did he and Death finally meet?"

"Yes…Death introduced himself before Mathias impressed by how far he had come. The Lord of the Dead could have easily struck the alchemist down, but he relented for his long existence the Grim Reaper had been impressed by how far Mathias had come, so as a way to amusement himself and to give the alchemist a sporting chance he spoke these words to him: I cannot grant you your wife back, but I can offer her reincarnation with a new life years from now, but you must recover her soul first."

"Recover it?" Kurumu asked.

"It seemed that Mathias's wife died a horrible demise as opposed to illness as he had initially believed, and Death revealed him to what had truly happened. A noble known as Lord Trantoul, brother of a wealthy landowner who had a daughter, but the noble despite his connections to the church was a sinful man who _eyed _Mathias's wife. Due to the long lengths of time he was gone on campaigns." Zobek stopped himself cautiously looking at the children before saying. "I will not go into detail, but needless to say that poor Elisabetha was taken advantage of…the drink she was offered by this man was drugged allowing him, well…when she realized what had happened she committed suicide through poison while the nobleman covered it up making it appear illness had killed her."

Everyone was shocked, but Lelouch understood perfectly too well what had happened. Yet for reasons he couldn't explain he felt a surge of anger course through him for a brief moment.

"When Mathias was told this…any humanity left within him was broken forevermore. Yet this drove him to accept Death's challenge without hesitation and he descended into the depths of hell to save her soul fighting hordes demons as he went."

"No way he survived…did he?" Suzaku asked.

"Much to Death's surprise, Mathias triumphed emerging from the depths of hell with his beloved wife's soul in his possession. Death kept his word and sent Elisabetha's soul to be reborn at a later time, but for Mathias this journey tested him, but it has broken him. He was successful yes, but it was a terrible cost in the end."

"Whoa what a sad story," Moka said sadly.

"Indeed," Zobek began, but a thought crossed his mind as he took a glance at Lelouch.

_But his story didn't end there. _

* * *

A/N: well here is a shock, Zobek being Kurumu's father, which has more meanings than one for those who have played Lords of Shadow and know who Zobek really is if no one has already picked up on it already. This chapter was just a little bit shorter than the last, but it should start picking up now that a ten year old Kurumu has been introduced into the grand scheme of things now.

Also Mathias the man before he became Dracula went to Death's dominion to bring his wife back, but we learn from Zobek only more pain and tragedy awaited him which the journey combined with what he endured pushed him over the edge. But was that all that happened to Mathias other than a trip through hell to save his wife's soul, but that will be a revelation shown later on.

Thank you in advance for your reviews I greatly appreciate the input.


	3. Chapter 3 Into the depths of darkness

A/N: Well here is the third chapter and things should start kicking off now as things will take an unexpected turn this chapter and I did more of a proper introduction for Kurumu in this chapter. Trying to envision what she was like when she was ten years old wasn't easy. And so without further delay here is the next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Into the depths of darkness**_

_I must say of all of the humans who have attempted to foolishly breach my dominion to force me to do trivial things for them someone for once who was interesting showed up at my doorstep. He even accepted my challenge to go into hell and recover his wife's soul, but to my surprise he has returned battered and injured, but he succeeded none the less. Yet in him I see a terrible darkness within, his devotion to his wife has blinded him to it, but even now I couldn't have foreseen the beast that lies within him. _

_He should be very interesting to watch._

_~ Death, Lord of the Dead_

_May 25th 1092 AD_

* * *

Inside the halls of a dark castle Lelouch awoke on the polished stone floor as he slowly rose to his feet. The young man began looking around, but no matter where he looked it seemed Lelouch was locked inside a windowless room of some kind. But the walls suddenly crumbled and Lelouch was in the middle of a snowy mountain trail. Strangely despite wearing only a white shirt and matching bottoms of bed wear Lelouch didn't feel the least bit cold, but the young ten year old boy wasn't alone.

"Boy, where is this!"

Lelouch turned and saw someone he thought to be Moka at first, but her hair and eyes were radically differently.

"Who are you, Moka?"

"Yes and no, but answer my question where is this?" The white haired Moka demanded.

"I don't know…a dream?"

"This is similar to a dream, but why am I experiencing this with you then?"

"Your question is as good as means, but how do I know you aren't part of this dream?"

The white haired Moka replied by kicking Lelouch in the face knocking him to the ground, "Know your place."

Lelouch got up rubbing his face as he felt that, which wasn't something that would normally happen in a dream, but it was now clear that this wasn't a real dream but something else.

"Are you convinced? I don't know what is going on, but somehow you are the source of it."

"I don't get it either ok, but why do you look like Moka…just what are you?"

"I am the real Moka that exists under the Moka you know, her real vampire self. To simplify it I am Inner Moka while Moka you have known so far I suppose you can call Outer Moka."

"Is this something unique to vampires then?"

"Not exactly…let's just say Moka is a special case and let's leave it at that." Inner Moka commented before noticing a large and imposing structure in the distance. The castle was unlike anything the two children had ever seen before with looming towers at least hundreds of feet high with a grand cathedral and architecture design giving it both an ancient, but ominous appearance. Looking upon the frightening castle was enough to make one's blood run cold, but for Lelouch the castle was familiar somehow strangely welcoming him.

The castle was beckoning for Lelouch.

Without realizing it Lelouch slipped into a trance as he began traversing the mountain trail heading for the castle. Moka watched as Lelouch began walking away, but despite calling out for him she was ignored, but despite delivering a kick to the head the former Britannian prince kept walking heading for the castle in the distance.

"What is going on, damn it," Inner Moka cursed as she followed the young child to find out what was going on.

Lelouch in his trace walked through the front gates of the castle slowly approaching the massive doors leading into the castle's interior, but as Moka was following close behind the castle was much larger and more imposing up close than it was in the distance when they first saw it. At the doorway leading into the castle's interior the white haired vampire child felt a cold shiver shoot down her spine making her pause for a moment.

_Just what is this place…why am I shaking? _

Pushing on Inner Moka ventured into the castle following an entranced Lelouch.

The doors closed behind them with a thundering boom leaving the two in complete darkness before suddenly blue flames lit up upon silver torches dotted around a circular throne room. Set upon a set of stone steps was a black throne, but much to Inner Moka's shock she saw Lelouch seated upon the throne…yet his clothes were different.

Lelouch sat there seemingly asleep dressed in lavish black robes with silver ornamentation on the front; he also had a black cape with a red interior on a high collar. He also wore puffed ornate black and olive green sleeves with black chuffs. Yet the one object on Lelouch's person that drew Moka's attention was a red stone in the center of a silver pendant the black haired young man was wearing. Overall the slumbering young man had a regal appearance to him, but Inner Moka went about waking him up.

"Lelouch wake up!"

"Huh, what happened?"

"You became trapped in a trance and entered the castle. Then I found you on this throne dressed in these robes."

"Huh," Lelouch commented as he began examining himself before asking, "What is going on here."

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Inner Moka replied as something about this place gave her the shivers. Something wasn't right here, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly. At that very moment a voice spoke from the shadows.

"I didn't think I would see you here Moka," Moka and Lelouch turned to see a woman wearing a large Victorian-styled gown that is black, along with heeled platforms. The woman was almost the spitting image of _Outer _Moka except for the fact that was she was older, but everything else was identical such as the long pink hair, fair skin, and green eyes, but another difference was that her pink hair is tied by a black bow.

Inner Moka was surprised by the woman's appearance, but more so as she approached the throne in which Lelouch sat in before taking the two sides of her dress and kneeing before him.

"Greetings Lord Dracula," Akasha Bloodriver said respectfully. "I am Akasha Bloodriver, one of the three ruling Dark Lords…well I suppose formerly is more of the proper title now. I know what has happened through the link that has been formed between you and Moka."

"Mom," Inner Moka said coming out of her shock at seeing her mother once again.

"Not really…I am more of a memory created from a part of the real Akasha Bloodriver and placed within Lelouch vi Britannia's subconscious mind as a regulator and someone to oversee his growth from the inside to make sure his vampire powers don't overwhelm you. You are very important Lelouch; you are both Dracula reborn and his eventual successor."

"I don't understand…this has to be some kind of crazy dream."

"Well the original plan was to tell you this when you were older, but your vampire powers are already beginning to manifest a lot sooner than we had expected. In fact when you wake up you'll find that the Crimson Stone has appeared around your neck."

"What," Lelouch began as he had some difficulty trying to comprehend everything he was hearing, but Inner Moka grabbed her mother holding her tight.

"Oh my beautiful Moka, I am so sorry for everything that has happened. But Lelouch has the power to fix it, so," Akasha said kneeling down hugging her daughter before hesitantly putting her right thumb to her forehead causing the white haired girl to pass out. "I am sorry, but I have repressed her memory of what she saw here. Yet I never imagined this would happen…drinking Lelouch's bloody created this link, but it's going to do more than as it mixes with your vampire blood."

Akasha said sadly while hugging her daughter tightly before looking back at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, within you lays the power to end something that should have been ended two hundred years ago."

"I don't understand."

"You will, but Zobek will help with that so trust in his council as you did in your previous life. I'll see you again when the time is right," Akasha said as with those words the entire world around Lelouch faded until only darkness surrounded him.

* * *

Lelouch awoke finding himself in bed, but once again he finds that he wasn't alone as he looked to see a sleeping yet a sobbing Moka hugging Lelouch. A second ago the black haired young man contemplated moving Moka, but hearing her trying to call for her mother prompted him to relent. Lelouch thought back to the terrible day he lost his mother and knowing what it felt like. Even on that day his sister Nunnally lost the use of her legs and her eye sight.

Whatever it was on, either instinct or pity, Lelouch embraced Moka holding the girl close trying to comfort her.

"Huh," Moka said waking up realizing seconds later she was sleeping with Lelouch hugging him, but to her surprise and embarrassment she was hugging her back. "Lelouch!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I had a scary dream so I just ran in here I think," Moka said quickly clearly embarrassed.

"I see, but you called out for your mother."

"My mom…I don't know what happened to her."

"You miss her…"

Moka nodded sadly as Lelouch regarded her with a sad expression as he was beginning to understand why the pink haired girl was so optimistic around Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally. It was likely because the girl was lonely following what happened to her mother. Lelouch tried to think what could have happened, but his thoughts offered little answers as he considered an array of possible occurrences that could have happened.

_Was her mom killed just like mines and maybe her inability to remember why might be a sign of trauma? _

"I understand…I lost my mom."

"You did?"

"Yeah…I don't like to talk about it, but I know the feeling."

Moka was quiet as she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Moka I don't mind if you wish to stay here. It's not exactly proper, but I'll let you stay for tonight," Lelouch said kindly.

"Really," Moka asked as her eyes lit up. "Can we be friends too?"

"Sure…Nunnally and Suzaku can be your friends too, the more the merrier right?"

Moka didn't reply as she tearfully hugged Lelouch, but she fell back to sleep with a smile on her face. Lelouch was about to fall back to sleep himself, but he began thinking.

_Well at least she…_

At that moment Moka sunk her fangs into Lelouch's neck.

_I spoke too soon. _

As Lelouch soon fell into a deep slumber after Moka had her fill the young man wouldn't notice until morning a silver pendant with a blood red stone in the middle around his neck with Moka's Rosario Cross lying atop of it.

* * *

The following morning as Suzaku, Nunnally, Moka and Lelouch along with their new official friend Kurumu were inside playing. The group was playing a round of video games, a fighting game, Soul Caliber with Kurumu and Moka playing against one another. Moka was playing as Cassandra and Kurumu had chosen Setsuka, but what was a friendly came turned kinda heated as Suzaku and Lelouch watched the two girls go head to head.

Not too long ago Lelouch and Suzaku faced off with the Japanese boy playing as Mitsurugi while Lelouch played as a Raphael with the former prince winning over Suzaku. Yet watching the two girls go at it things were developing into something more than a friendly match as Kurumu lost the first round due to Moka landing some good hits, but the second time Moka accidently suffered a ring out when she jumped too high up into the air. Now the third and final round had both girls determined to win.

"I am going to win," Kurumu declared as Lelouch was seeing a different and more competitive side to the blue haired girl despite her timid introduction from yesterday.

"No I am going to win," Moka shot back, "and stop button mashing!"

"I am not button-mashing you are."

"No you!"

Lelouch sighed as he was convinced that he was seeing a different side to Kurumu after her introduction from yesterday.

"_Good evening I am Kurumu, nice to meet you all." _

"_A well done introduction Kurumu," Zobek remarked proudly. _

"_Now don't be afraid to get close to them my little Kurumu, there is no harm in find good prospects now when you are older." Ageha said which caused Kurumu to blush for reasons unknown to Lelouch. _

"_M-mom, please…" _

Returning to the present Lelouch watched as the two girls went back and forth for a minute until finally Kurumu scored a lucky hit which sent Moka's character flying out of the ring allowing the blue haired girl to seize victory.

"YAY I win…I am the best!" Kurumu cheered happily.

"No you are not button masher," Moka said with a grumpy, yet cute, expression on her face.

"Then why is my character doing the victory pose," The blue hair girl shot back while sticking her tongue out while doing a V for victory gesture with her right hand. Moka looked a little upset, but Lelouch quickly stepped in putting one hand on her left shoulder.

"Now Moka it's only a game alright and besides nothing is sweeter than winning the rematch."

"I suppose, but…"

"Then why don't we do hide and seek since you are very good at that game."

"Ok," Moka said as her expression brightened up a bit.

With that the group went outside to play a few rounds of hide and seek with Nunnally ending up picked to seek them out, but for the sake of some degree of fairness Moka was paired with Nunnally. Lelouch, Kurumu and Suzaku would hide as Nunnally with Moka acting as the wheelchair girl's eyes would seek them.

"So Suzaku, Kurumu and I are going to hide while you and Moka try to find us," Lelouch said with a smile on his face.

"We can find them Nunnally nothing will get pass me." Moka declared proudly.

"You two won't find me," Kurumu declared.

"Alright let's get going, Zobek and Kurumu's mother are going to be town for most of the day so let's get started."

As Moka and Nunnally were counting just as the game was beginning, but as quickly Suzaku went into the forest he came running out of it moments later with a worried look on his face.

"Suzaku what's wrong?"

"Lelouch you need to take Nunnally and Moka and run."

"What's wrong?"

"JUST GO!"

Suzaku shouted, but suddenly his words stopped as his eyes widened. Lelouch could only watch as he stumbled forward before falling face first onto the ground upon which the former prince saw the large number of crystal spears sticking out of his back. Lelouch was horrified as a scream in the direction behind him drew his attention. A group of men, but they weren't human, instead they were humanoid lizard men. They had surrounded Nunnally and Moka, but ahead emerging from the forest was a young woman in her late twenties wearing a black dress similar to a ball gown with a black akubra hat with jewels along the top and a large blue feather on the right hand side. In her hand was a wooden staff with a blue gem.

"Well, well, a few humans and no guards…Zobek is careless, but his carelessness makes it all the easy for us," The evil witch Actrise spoke. "Take Moka and kill the rest."

"BROTHER!" Nunnally screamed as the lizard men closed in on them while Actrise was about to use a spell to strike down Lelouch, but at that moment a flood of emotions overwhelmed Lelouch as the traumatizing image of Marianne vi Britannia lying dead on the stairs inside the Aeries Villa clutching a terrified and wounded Nunnally in her arms and now Suzaku likely dead joined that image.

"NO!"

Lelouch shouted, but his panicked and highly emotion state was facing likely death triggered something inside the young boy as the Crimson Stone began to glow with a bright intensity while at the same time the Britannian Prince's eyes changed from amethyst to blood red with silts in his eyes. A torrent of raw dark demonic power exploded from Lelouch's body completely enveloping him in darkness, everyone froze at the sudden explosion of demonic power.

(A/N: start playing Castlevania Judgment OST - Dance Of Illusions Dracula's Theme, you can find it on YouTube.)

Actrise was knocked off her feet and into a tree, but within moments as the skies turned dark as night, but less than a second later the lizard men surrounding Moka and Nunnally were torn apart by a horde of vampire bats that attacked them as their wings and fangs tore them apart while encircling Nunnally and Moka shielding them from harm. The chaos grew as magic runes appeared under some of the other monsters attacking the mansion grounds releasing devastating pillars of fire under which they stood incinerating the unfortunate victim alive.

Others besides the lizard men, such as men wearing black suits armed with machine guns began shooting wildly into the air, but from above meteors of flames began to rain down upon them. In the confusion someone took hold of Nunnally and Moka's shoulders before they were enveloped in black mist before reappearing moments later inside the mansion, but to their surprise Kurumu appeared with them while on the ground nearby was Suzaku. Having saved the girl from a pair of men who were about to execute them, but the man quickly intervened killing them.

"Nunnally, Moka and Kurumu…stay inside…these Innocent Devils shall protect you." A strong and authoritative tone, but before them wasn't Lelouch.

Kurumu and Moka's eyes were wide open as they were looking up at a tall seven foot tall man in his early thirties that was inhumanly handsome with silky white hair that hung over his shoulders, a white mustache with a goatee, blood red eyes with silts in them dressed in black aristocratic robes complete with a matching cape possessing a red interior while on the front were silver ornamentations on the cloth with the Crimson Stone seen hanging from his neck. His hands along with his skin was chalk white pale with long claw-like finger nails.

Appearing around the black robe man were two Devil-Types and two Golem-Types while multiple bats were flying through the mansion dealing with any intruders, but discovering that their attackers had killed the maids and servants before coming for them. It was likely an inside job from the looks of it, but everything else would be worried about later as the tall vampire had enemies outside who needed to be dealt with.

As a first step the man clapped his hands and outside within the newly encased sphere of eternal night blood rain began to fall, but it had powerful acidic properties. However it only extended within ten yards of the mansion, but it acted as an effective barrier to keep any foes from attempting to breach the barrier. Anyone caught in the rain was painfully dissolved within seconds while outside of the acidic blood rain some of the remaining attackers were beginning to flee into the forest to escape. The witch leading them joined them while a few stood bravely to fulfill their mission.

The black robed man appeared near them opening up his cape as it morphed into a pair of demonic bat-like wings, their coloring matching his cape. From the wings several fireballs the size of cannonballs were conjured and sent flying at the brave, foolish, men who stayed to tried to complete their mission while a fast-moving wave of black crystals shot up from the ground around the black robed man impaling his foes.

Now only a small number remained.

In the dark trees of the forest Actrise was running blinding, but couldn't go further upon hitting the black barrier of eternal night. With no way to escape the witch took cover behind a tree trying to hide and hopefully ambush her foe, but the screams of her remaining subordinates echoed through the woods causing the witch's blood to run cold while she began trembling uncontrollable.

One by one her subordinates were hunted down until she remained. A tense several minutes passed as Actrise was on the verge of screaming in terror, but soon a voice spoke echoing through the woods.

"I can tell the character of a man or a woman by the sound of their heartbeat," The voice spoke as he began clapping his hands in a rhythm of a heartbeat. "Usually when I approach," The man said before clapping faster, "I can almost dance to the beat. Yours is quite erratic, so do you want to know what that tells me?"

The witch kept silent was swallowing hard, but she couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from.

"You are a coward, a vain woman who is so sure of her powers that she is conceited, but when faced with something stronger than her that tough front disappears instantly revealing your true colors."

Feeling she knew where the man was she unleashed several crystal missile spells from her staff attempting to strike down the creäture stalking you, but after firing off crystal projectile one after the other the projectiles shredded trees and everything else, but her foe.

"Who are you?" The witch screamed as the terror finally caused her to fly into a panic.

"Me…I am the Lord of Darkness, King of the Vampires, Lord of the Night, but my name is Count Dracula Vlad Tepes. Born in 1062 A.D, _killed _in 1704, but reborn in 1945 A.D. or 2000 A.T.B if you prefer that date system." Dracula declared as he appeared standing behind the witch, but before the unfortunate woman had a chance the Prince of Darkness seized the witch sinking his fangs into her drink.

Actrise could only scream as Dracula drained her of all of her blood leaving her a shivered up corpse.

"That was refreshing," Dracula said tossing the woman's corpse aside, "but I am still famished…I'll take the souls of these fools."

As the Crimson Stone began drawing in the souls of the monsters slain by the Dark Lord, in a remote mountain range located in central Japan a terrible thunderstorm appeared as tornadoes and lightning strikes rained down upon the site as torrents of demonic energy began reshaping the landscape before tall towers of stone began to rise up towards the sky as a giant castle seen by Lelouch in his dreams began to rise up from the Earth itself taking shape. Its tallest towers reached high into the sky looming above the Japanese landscape like an unassailable fortress.

Dracula's Castle had risen once more.

* * *

Meanwhile in another area where a meeting was taking place; Zobek along with Ageha was meeting with a few others, but standing in one corner of the room was a Chinese woman with black hair and light green eyes dressed in a unique uniform. The room itself had a Chinese palace feel to it, but with the old man was a small older man with long white hair, wearing black sunglasses over his eyes, pointed ears. He was dressed in a white robe with bell-bottom sleeves wearing a black robe underneath.

"So Lord Touhou, do we have a deal," Zobek asked of the small old man who took a few puffs of his pipe.

"Everything here seems to be in order and this tomes you have offered me will make fine reading material if I do say so myself. I knew you were knowledgeable on the dark arts Mr. Zobek, but knowledge these tomes have is staggering to say at glance. Your knowledge must surpass my own." Touhou Fuhai said as he reviewed the ancient tomes he received.

"Maybe so, but it's our skills and experience that set us apart."

Touhou chuckled at that, "Maybe so."

Suddenly at that moment a circle of green flame appeared behind them as rising up was a horrid creäture with the upper body of a man with long lanky arms wearing tattered robes and a serpent-like bottom as the being was hovering in the air holding a bladed staff that was as long as the undead being's body. Touhou and the girl standing behind him were shocked by the undead creäture's appearance.

"What are you doing here," Zobek demanded.

"A thousand pardons master, but there was an incident at the mansion." The Necromancer spoke apologetically.

"What happened?"

"Fairy Tale discovered Moka's location and launched an attack. We had a traitor among the staff, but…his power awoke during the attack."

"I so he wiped them out, but how are the children?" Zobek replied calmly, but Ageha was clearly troubled by this news.

"Nunnally, Moka, Lelouch and Kurumu are fine, but Suzaku however…"

"I understand I'll be returning immediately," Zobek said sitting up as the Necromancer conjured up a mirror within a gothic metal frame. "Please forgive the interruption Lord Touhou, but a situation has transpired that requires my immediate attention."

"What kind of magic is that," Touhou asked pointing to the mirror.

"It's Aperture Magic, teleportation magic using mirror like portals to instantly move from one place to another. I have a similar portal within the mansion, but if the boy's latent vampire powers have awoken then I must make haste and conceal the resurrected castle as well before the outside world finds it."

"Then if I may insist I wish to accompany you Mr. Zobek…I think it's about time you told me what you and Akasha have been planning."

"I suppose it is about time you learned my secret as well."

"Secret," The small old man asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll show you, but first I must make sure the children are safe."

"Of course, Ling-Ling come on."

"Coming," Ling-Ling Huang said before hopping after her great grandfather.

* * *

Hours later at the now empty and abandoned mansion a large number of men in black suits and uniforms was sweeping the mansion grounds, but standing out in the middle of the barren ring of dirt marking where the acidic blood rain fell was a woman wearing a black cloak with a hood draped over her head was leading the investigation of what had happened. She was kneeling down over a small pool of what seemed to be blood at first glance, but after introducing a steel pipe to it she watched as the acidic blood dissolved the pipe within seconds.

"Ma'am we found Actrise's body," A man in a black uniform trimmed with gold said approaching the kneeling woman from behind.

"Show it to me, but tell me…is it intact unlike some of the others?"

"Compared to other corpses we have found so far her body is in better condition that some of the others."

"I see," The woman replied following the man to a trio of men who were carrying a body out of the forest on a stretcher. Lying upon it was the withered up corpse of the witch who had all of her blood drained from her. The black haired woman took a moment to examine the body taking note of the expression of horror frozen upon the dead witch's face before finding two puncture marks on her neck which could have only been left by a vampire.

"It seems the one who has nearly obliterated the First Division was a vampire and judging from all of this devastation an exceptionally powerful one at that if he was in fact behind the rest of this."

"But how is that possible, Zobek maybe…"

"That mere human, no, and besides the spy helping the First Division who was here had told members of the First Division that Zobek was gone for most of the day so someone else did this, and before you ask no it definitively wasn't Moka."

"Then was there another vampire," The man in uniform inquired.

"I don't think so, but," Akua Shuzen said pulling back on her hood releasing her wild looking black hair hanging below her neck partly styled in a pair of pigtails. Her skin was pale and her eyes were blood red. Despite his youth she was one of the most capable agents of the anti-human Fairy Tale organization and reported directly to the leader of the organization headquarters commander.

After hearing about the First Division's attempt to kidnap Moka and then it's surprising failure along with the slaughter of over one hundred of the division's members and its division commander Actrise. Being close to area at the time Akua was giving orders to investigate what happened bringing with her other members of Fairy Tale to assist in her task.

She could very easily rule Moka out, despite the powerful Shinso blood within her the girl knew there was no way Moka could have done this even without considering the oblivious fact that the Rosario she is wearing now is suppressing her vampire blood making it even more impossible for her. Yet judging from the devastation and the way the bodies were positioned it seemed that this was the work of a single powerful vampire, which seemed impossible. But no matter how much the hooded woman tried to replay events in her mind she could see no other conclusion.

As much as she hated Actrise due to her being extremely vain and overconfident of herself, but it was that same reason the hooded woman couldn't have seen her running away from a fight so easily unless it was going incredibly badly. Furthermore, her own opinion of the witch aside, Akua knew that Actrise along with the members of her division were not pushovers by any means. Actrise was a very powerful witch who specialized in crystal magic and sealing spells making her a useful edition to the organization despite monsters' views on witches. The members she commanded in her division had other witches in it, but also fearsome monsters who were hardened combatants.

To have sent Actrise fleeing would have meant that someone powerful enough to wipe out most of the division members to kidnap Moka was responsible. But never in her life had she heard of a vampire wielding such destructive power besides _two _others, but one was dead and the other in forced slumber. On the offhand Akua was glad the kidnapping attack was thwarted, but on the other hand she wanted to know who was this powerful vampire associated with Moka.

"Finish up and collect anything useful for examination," Akua ordered as she was beginning to mentally prepare her mission summary to her superiors. But as she began making her way to leave the black haired vampire looked up at the night sky taking in the unnatural blood red moon. The sound of thunder rolling in the distance was heard.

* * *

Elsewhere in another location in Japan, Lelouch awoke as his eyes cleared as he saw an unfamiliar ceiling above him. Feeling a little weak the former Britannian Prince sat up and began looking around discovering that he was lying in a circular-shaped bed that was double the size of a king-size bed with a black ornate headboard depicting that of a fearsome dragon behind him. Looking down at the bed Lelouch saw the blankets and likely the sheets as well were made of the finest materials which put to shame the bedding the former prince once had back in Britannia. Yet at this moment Lelouch examined himself and becoming shocked that his skin had taken on a much paler skin tone, but the only thing that was the same was the red stone in its silver pendant was still hanging around his neck and just as before Lelouch couldn't take it off. Currently Lelouch was shirtless, but he was wearing black pants still yet his mind was a jumbled mess as he was trying to remember what happened.

As his mind was working again Lelouch felt something shift next to him, so moving some blankets Lelouch's face turned red when he found Kurumu sleeping soundly next to him.

_What is she doing here, but…where am I? _

Lelouch's mind began thinking a double its normal speed trying to piece together everything that happened before he passed out, but at that moment a pair of large double doors opened and Moka walked inside the large and very spacious bedchamber.

"Lelouch you are finally awake," Moka cried out happily running to the bed as she leapt onto the plush and very soft bed and throwing her arms around Lelouch hugging him.

"Moka," Lelouch tried to say, but the vampire girl's hug was smothering him. The young prince was expecting Moka would try to drink his blood, but this time the girl didn't.

"Thank goodness you are awake finally; Nunnally has been worried sick about your condition."

"My condition…what happened?"

"You were out cold for seven days."

"I was WHAT?"

"Yeah we were pretty worried about you, but you seem to be ok now. I guess your healing factor has kicked in."

"What healing factor?"

"Oh, so you don't know that you are a vampire like me? I guess had vampire blood in you according to Mr. Zobek and it was just awakened transforming you, go figure huh?"

At that Lelouch's mental processes came to a sudden stop as he was for that moment unable to take in just this bit of information.

"I am…a what?"

"You are a vampire, when you transformed and began taking out all of those bad guys. Mr. Zobek said it probably happened either when you transformed or after when you absorbed the souls of those monsters you killed," Moka replied happily unaware of the confusion on Lelouch's face.

"But…wait…where is Nunnally?"

"Nunnally is fine she left to get something to eat, we have been taking turns watching over you."

"Ok," Lelouch said feeling relieved that his sister was safe, however there was one more he needed to ask about, "Suzaku…what about him?"

At that moment Moka was silent as a sad look replaced her cheerful face.

"Well…"

* * *

A/N: Well Lelouch has awakened as Dracula, but the result of his awakening has transformed him into a vampire, but what happened to Suzaku…he suffered serious injuries, but is he dead? Besides that I wasn't sure on how to do Ling-Ling's name, but I'll use the current spelling for now. Also for the harem besides Moka, other members will in due time include Kurumu, Ruby and Mizore as confirmed members. However there is still room for a few more and I am working on narrowing down the possibilities, so to help with the process I am putting up a new poll on my profile. Final pairing decision will be mine, but the poll will help me thin out the possibilities. I will keep it open until 50 at least or until otherwise.

I'll have chapter four ready in about a week where Suzaku's ultimate fate is revealed and Lelouch dealing with the news he is the reborn Lord of the Vampires.

Thank you in advance for your reviews and I greatly appreciate the input.


	4. Chapter 4 You're a vampire

A/N: Well the next chapter is here and I apologize for the long delay as I got stuck mid way through making this chapter mostly because of a few things, but with the release of the latest Rosario + Vampire manga I was able to get going again and finally complete the chapter, so without further delay here it is.

* * *

Chapter 4

You're a vampire

_Look at him, so dark, so beautiful, but yet terrible. Five years ago he was a weak boy who had been stripped of his royal tile and banished to a foreign land where he nearly died, but fate laid before him the dark and terrible path meant for him and now without regret and a clear mind Lelouch has descended down the path paved for him. A storm is coming and revenge is what he seeks, but no longer against humanity but those who have harmed those closest to them. Prepare to reap the whirlwind fools for comes the Prince of Darkness. _

_-Noah Zobek_

_March 20th 1960 A.D./2015 A.T.B. _

* * *

It was a calm and silent night around the castle as a blood-red moon was hanging overhead the massive castle belonging to the one standing in a dimly lit chamber quietly observing a woman sitting in a chair before him. She was unconscious, but she would soon wake up. Standing before her was a fifteen year old boy with shoulder length silky raven black hair, pale skin, and blood-red eyes with silts. His attire consisted of black leather pants, knee-high leather black boots with gold trimmings and dragon-style ornamental on the knees. Upon his waist was a black leather belt with an ebony buckle in the shape of a dragon head. He was also wearing a black turtleneck shirt with the Crimson Stone hanging around his neck and then lastly over his shoulders was a black leather coat that hung down to his feet with a red interior and lined with blood-red and a little silver. On the back was the emblem of the dragon imprinted in silver and on his shoulders a part of the coat were leather pauldrons lined with silver adding to his fearsome appearance. At the end of his sleeves were silver linings and his hands were left exposed.

Lelouch vi Britannia stood before the unconsciousness woman replaying possible ways of handling her once she awoke as well as hundreds of possible outcomes, but yet his goal was to recruit her into his service. It was fortunate Lelouch had heard about her from his sources, someone of her intelligence and mechanical genius could be useful in a some ways. Yet Lelouch found himself compelled to check her carefully, she was after all easy on the eyes and for someone as young as she the level of genius she had in her field was impressive.

She was about twenty-two years of age with curves in all the right places, the fact she was still single was shocking too given how attractive she was. The woman had short blue hair, light blue eyes, a fair skin complexion wearing an orange blouse, a tan skirt with white low heel shoes. As Lelouch examined her the woman began to stir as she eyes slowly opened. Once she was awake and becoming fully aware of her current surroundings while she noticed she couldn't move her limbs with the exception of her head.

"I see you are awake at last Miss Croomy," Lelouch spoke standing in the shadows just outside of the small light emitted from the two candles on golden stands near her.

"Huh, my body I," Cecile Croomy began as she moved her heading looking around while she struggled trying to move her body.

"You will be able to move once our discussion is finish."

"Who are you, what did you do to me?"

"A simple paralysis spell has you immobilized. But I want you to listen to what I wish to offer you…after all I did save your life from those plants if you recall?"

"Those creatures in the sunflower field," Cecile asked.

"Yes, you remember Witch's Knoll?"

"I…I remember…I," Cecile began as she began remembering the terrible plant creatures and then the wounds she sustained with slashes and cuts to her back. "What happened to me?"

"Well you technically should have died, but you did accept my offer for you to survive…do you remember?" Lelouch said with a matter of fact tone as the taste of her blood was delicious, but once Cecile was fully awake she felt a hunger beginning to grip her while she felt her front canines grow into sharp fangs. "You asked me to save you, but the only way I could was to make you into a…vampire."

"You turned me into a WHAT?"

"You wished to be saved, I warned you of the cost."

"But," Cecile said as she was shocked as she did remember asking the stranger standing before her to _save _her.

"You'll get use to it, you'll find being a vampire is not so bad. Part of our arrangement is that I can give you sustenance." Lelouch said as he handed the woman a gold goblet filled with a red liquid. Consumed by a burning hunger Cecile felt freedom of movement return to her limbs as she seized the cup and greedily drank all of its contents. Whatever she was given the liquid tasted of the finest ambrosia, but regardless it quelled the huger eating away at her.

"Thank, but is this wine?"

"No…better, blood."

Cecile was frozen, but she said nothing.

"Now that I have your attention and since you are one of us now I think you'll listen," Lelouch replied as Cecile said nothing allowing Lelouch to continue speaking. "I am aware of your background Miss Croomy; you graduated among the top students at Imperial Colchester Institute and the founding member of the new Research and Development Division known as Camelot. I confess your appearance at the area I was investigating then came as a complete surprise to me."

"I had gone there for some peace and quiet to get away from my superior," Cecile said not to get into discussing her superior Lloyd Asplund on managed to get on her nerves once more.

"So you went there despite the rumors and the disappearances?"

"Well I didn't believe in witches."

"And before you is a vampire and you are now a vampire too, so I think that changes things. If the monster plants trying to devour you didn't drive that fact home then I think you are convinced now." Lelouch said as Cecile had no room to argue that point. "Anyway I ask in return for information and intelligence on events happening within the government or any information you believe useful I want it passed on to me. In return I'll make sure your status as a vampire is hidden and I'll give whatever nourishment you need."

"I don't know," Cecile uncertain as the full realization of the inhuman creäture she had become, but noticing her mood Lelouch disappeared before reappearing behind her. Lelouch lowered his head near her left ear and began speaking with a smoothing and a seductive tone.

"You'll get use to it and you'll enjoy it. You will remain young and beautiful for a long time and working for me has a number of perks you can use."

Cecile shuddered, but as Lelouch worked his charms upon her his mind drifted back to his memory as he remembered his own first day as a vampire.

* * *

(Five Years Ago)

Lelouch was trying to comprehend what Moka was telling him, but as Moka's expression saddened noticeably upon mention of Suzaku caused memories of what had happened seven days ago return to him in a flood of emotions and jumbled memories reorganizing themselves inside Lelouch's mind. It was right after the point in which Lelouch transformed into the Lord of Vampires Count Dracula had finished draining the witch Actrise dry of her blood was that he began making his way back to the mansion. After feeding off of the woman's blood and absorbing the souls of the monsters he had slain Dracula's appearance changed as he became younger with his white hair turning raven black with his goatee disappearing, but overall his appearance was that of an older Lelouch in his early twenties.

But as Dracula entered the mansion he had arrived just in time to witness a tragic incident, Suzaku had leapt in front of Nunnally which upon itself was a feat considering the terrible wounds inflicted upon him. Despite her blindness Nunnally knew what had happened and began screaming out for the young man while Moka and Kurumu were both in complete shock as Suzaku gave his life to protect them.

Dracula looked ahead and saw ahead of Suzaku who had used himself as a human shield to protect Nunnally and Moka from a wounded werewolf who had either managed to break through the barrier or had managed to get inside the mansion to avoid the acidic blood rain. Judging by the injuries the man-beast had it was likely the latter.

"You…bastard," Dracula began as the surge of anger he was feeling was coming from Lelouch. Without warning Dracula unleashed a torrent of lightning from his hands painfully electrocuting the werewolf to death, but tore his soul right out of the monster's body and into the crimson stone around his neck. With the last enemy dead as the Innocent Devils Dracula had called forth vanishing after completing one last sweep of the mansion especially after they had not only missed the werewolf, but they were drawn away by others who had barely reached the mansion by braving the acid rain by being close enough to the mansion to break in.

This had inadvertently left the children wide open despite Dracula's bats shielding them, but now anyone who had remained was killed leaving only Moka, Nunnally and Kurumu alive as Dracula reverted back into Lelouch as he collapsed upon the ground as all was silent. Now on the bed inside his castle Lelouch collected himself as much as he could as he remembered all that had happened.

"Suzaku, he died…didn't he," Lelouch asked hesitantly hoping somehow that it wasn't true, but Moka couldn't bring herself to respond. The realization hit him like a bullet train running him down, first his mother and now he lost his first real friend he had made. "Who were those people, why were they after you?"

"Well, I don't know, but Mr. Zobek said they are a terrorist organization called Fairy Tale."

"Fairy Tale," Lelouch said with a confused look on his face as he found an organization calling itself by such a name was highly unusual. "Why were they after you?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything from a few months ago other than my name and pieces of my life I can't clearly remember." Moka admitted.

"Ah, so the little boy is awake." Ling-Ling said hopping into the room.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ling-Ling Huang," The living dead Chinese woman greeted with a polite bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lelouch or should I say Lord Dracula?"

"Please call me Lelouch, but where is Zobek?"

"Ah him…he is in the dining room with my great-grandfather and a few other friends having a discussion involving you, Suzaku and Fairy Tale. I assume you would like to join them?"

"Yes, please lead me to them."

"Of course, but might I suggest you get dress first?" Ling-Ling suggested pointing to Lelouch's shirtless appearance.

A short time later in another corner of the castle Zobek was sitting with Fuhai Touhou and Ageha at a large round table in a spacious dining room furnished with exceptional noble taste. But besides the first three there were four new visitors now present. One of them was a man with glowing eyes dressed in white robes with a rosary hanging around his neck; another was a young woman with light blue hair and eyes with a pale skin complexion wearing a white kimono. Seated next to her on her right was another woman with a similar appearance, but she wore a jeweled headdress. Then the last person was seven feet tall with a large build of solid muscle rivaling that of any serious bodybuilder.

He wore a pair of silver armored boots with a pair of black leather pants, blood-red leather arm-guards over a pair of black gloves on his arms. His right upper torso was exposed while a leather strap from the leather armor around his lower torso connected it. His appearance was that of a wild barbarian with long dirty brown hair with some gray hairs and a bald spot on top of his head. He even had some canines similar to those of a wolf and white wolf-like eyes.

"We have waited long enough Zobek, why don't you drop your disguise. Seeing you in that old appearance brings back some memories I would like not to remember," the muscular barbarian demanded.

"Please conduct yourself properly Cornell we will begin since that some of our guests have other obligations they must return to." Zobek said trying to calm the impatient man, but suddenly the doors opened and Zobek observed Lelouch entered followed by Moka and Ling-Ling. "Ah the young man we have waited for."

"Thank you Ling-Ling, but could you take Moka and entertain her we must discuss several important matters with Lelouch in private." Fuhai said as the zombie woman nodded before gesturing for Moka to follow her.

"Don't worry child I'll entertain you and Nunnally will my juggling act."

"Juggling," Moka said as she was almost unwillingly nudged away while the doors closed behind Lelouch as he stood near the entrance to the dining room.

"Have a set Lelouch we have much to discuss about?"

"I have a question, just who are you? You must have known about this…power I got," Lelouch snapped.

Zobek in response began laughing before rising up from his chair. "Yes I did…I knew all along you were Dracula reborn. Fate delivered you into my hands, so now the time has come for the truth…let me remove my mask." The old man picked up a tattered black mask before placing it upon his face. A second later unholy energy began to erupt from the mask before Zobek was completely enveloped in a veil of blinding light dying down to show standing in his place a eight foot tall being dressed in very old black robes with a hood and the mask apparently his face. His arms were long with abnormally long fingers with long claw-like black fingernails and bandages wrapped around his palms. He was bare footed as well too and the ends of his robes and cape tattered.

"Drama queen," Cornell muttered, but Zobek ignored him.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself Lelouch, I am the Lord of the Necromancers, Dark Lord of the Dead…I am Death."

Lelouch was completely shocked while everyone else was surprisingly taking this in stride, but Ageha on the other hand had a proud smile on her face likely having been fully aware of Zobek's real identity for who knows how long. Cornell, besides the Succubus woman, was also another person who was obviously aware of what Zobek's true identity was.

"You did know, but why all of this did you know my mother would be killed?" Lelouch demanded after recovering from his initial shock.

"No, in fact not only recently that I became certain that you were Dracula reborn. You being sent to Japan worked in my favor since that is where I was operating. I had some suspicions you were my old friend and master reborn, but the Church and the majority Britannian Royal Family aren't exactly on much speaking terms so I was never able to enter the capital to confirm my suspicions. Only when you were sent to Japan was I able to pull some strings to make sure I would be assigned to keep an eye on you and Nunnally."

"I see, so what happened to my mother merely worked to your benefit…but do you know how she died?"

"If she really died then I would tell you," Zobek said plainly surprising Lelouch once more.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am not completely certain, but your mother didn't die. Her body may have _expired_, but her soul still exists somewhere in the world of the living. If Charles's involvement in the Geass Order is true then I suspect Marianne must have a Geass Power and somehow moved herself from her dying body and into another. Someone who had unknowingly saw the entire incident and no it wasn't Nunnally she entered I checked."

"My mother is alive?"

"I suppose that depends on your definition of alive, but beyond that we don't know what led to the conformation that saw your mother gunned down. However I believe Nunnally was put there as a witness to make the story more convincing, Charles likely knew the truth of what happened from Marianne. Beyond that I don't know any further details," Zobek replied as he sat back down as Lelouch joined them at the table. First he finds out he is a vampire lord reborn, his first friend Suzaku is dead, but now he finds out his mother was actually alive."

Lelouch wasn't sure what to say, but given all he was finding out mixed with the tragedy of loosing Suzaku the young man wasn't sure if he could take much more.

"But as for you, you are the Lord of the Vampires reborn, but your powers awoke a lot sooner than I had expected which was due to the need to protect yourself. Dracula himself manifested through you to protect you from death, but as a result the Crimson Stone absorbed all the souls of those Dracula killed transforming you into a vampire as your powers awoke. You'll still age normally of course, but once you reach adulthood your aging should stop. However vampire powers and bodies begin to fully develop after reach the age of ten." Zobek further explained, but stopped allowing Lelouch a chance to absorb everything he was told and maybe even ask a question. However there were concerns about Lelouch's emotional state over Suzaku's loss and the fact that his mother was likely alive in one form or another.

A few minutes later Lelouch finally spoke asking, "Who killed Suzaku, what is Fairy Tale?"

"Fairy Tale despite its silly name is an anti-human terrorist organization composed of monsters and youkai who want to see humanity overthrown as the dominate species of this world. They work primarily here in Japan according to our information, but we have suspicions to believe that they have ties to the Miao Family in the Chinese Federation. Their organization has taken shape for the past year and surprisingly quicker than anyone thought. Further raising our suspicions that a second party we believe to be the Miao Family may be involved."

"With Britannia going to invade Japan what are their plans," Lelouch asked.

"It's unlikely they'll interfere, but I am sure they are likely aware of the coming storm as Zobek has alerted the monster settlements around Japan." The short old man seated at the table replied.

"But…what happens to me?" Lelouch inquired as Master Touhou replied.

"You will be trained and taught how to control your new powers and abilities, but of course you will be assisted with adapting to living as a vampire now."

"But before we continue I believe we must offer proper introductions, this here is Master Touhou," Zobek began gesturing at the small old man before moving to Cornell. "And this is Lord Cornell, Lord of the Lycans and my wife you know already and lastly here is the Snow Priestess and Tsurara Shirayuki from the Land of the Yuki-Onna."

"Excuse me Mr. Zobek," Tsurara began politely raising her hand.

"Yes Mrs. Shirayuki?"

"Perhaps my daughter should be introduced."

"Oh," Zobek said as he began scanning the room, but soon noticed a cardboard box sitting behind Lelouch's chair. The black-haired prince looked over his shoulder noticing the box there before getting out of his chair to check it more closely. The top of the box opened suddenly as Lelouch came face to face with a ten-year old girl with pale skin and light purple hair and blue eyes. Like her mother she was dressed in a white kimono with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Meet my daughter, Mizore," Tsurara said with a matter of fact tone despite her daughter having been hiding inside of a cardboard box.

"You don't look like a vampire lord?"

"I have gotten that a lot," Lelouch admitted while raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Now I think it's time Lelouch met with Nunnally, would you two mind taking them to where Nunnally and Moka are at. Ling-Ling should still be with them." Zobek said as Tsurara and Ageha lead Lelouch out of the room with Mizore following them. A short time later they arrived in the study where Lelouch and Mizore were met with an unexpected, but a creepy sight.

"Please stop it, its creepy," Moka wailed trying to cover her eyes.

"Why I am dead, so it's something I can do," Ling-Ling asked while she was juggling her _own _head along with a pair of pink rubber balls. Lelouch was speechless while Mizore was disturbed by the scene, but Tsurara calmly spoke to the black haired young man.

"She is a Jiang Shi, a Chinese hopping zombie, so since she is dead she can remove her head like so."

"I am kinda glad Nunnally can't see that," Lelouch muttered, but unknown to him that was no longer the case.

"It's alright I am dead," Ling-Ling announced happily.

"Really," Nunnally asked finding it hard to believe for a number of obvious reasons, but it was then Lelouch noticed that Nunnally could see. But at the moment she, like Moka, was trying to block out the creepy image of Ling-Ling juggling her own head before them.

"What…Nunnally can you…see?"

"Yes brother, Mr. Zobek restored my eye sight, but…" Nunnally said kinda cringing to the sight of the hopping zombie's juggling act which was kinda hard to watch, but she was forcing herself to do so mostly out of politeness.

_I wish maybe he waited a day or two before doing so. _

Just then Kurumu entered the room; the young Succubus was a little drowsy but she entered the room looking around for Lelouch. Her expression changed to sleepy to more cheerful upon seeing the black-haired young man.

"There you are...where did you go Lelouch?"

"Huh," Lelouch began feeling a little dumbfounded as Kurumu went to hug Lelouch ignoring the looks she was getting from Moka while Mizore and Nunnally were a little more passive to what was happening.

"You were awesome back there Lelouch I mean you were just mopping the floors with them."

Tsurara and Ageha watched the unfolding scene before them with small smiles on their faces, feeling pleased at how well the children were getting along despite what had taken place recently.

"I think things will get a little more interesting for them in the future don't you think?" Ageha asked.

"Yes I think so, especially…" Tsurara began, but decided to remain silent.

"Huh," The older Succubus began curious about what Tsurara was going to say.

"It's nothing."

"Hey who is this," Kurumu asked noticing Mizore.

"Oh…Kurumu this is Mizore, she is Tsurara's daughter. I guess her mother and your father are old acquaintances I think," Lelouch replied introducing the two.

"Hello there," The blue haired girl began while Mizore waved.

Suddenly a hint of jealously could be seen in Kurumu's eyes as she grabbed a hold of Lelouch's head and began holding it close to her chest acting on instinct as it were. Lelouch struggled briefly, but Kurumu was holding on as she began snapping at Mizore.

"Listen I am Lelouch's best friend in the world, because he is the coolest boy ever!"

"Hey I want to be friends with Lelouch too, you are way too possessive." Mizore began glaring at the young blue haired girl.

"Oh yeah, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, why exactly are you holding him to your chest you got nothing there but flatness."

For a young Succubus that stung, so Kurumu's face turned red while Moka was wondering if she should intervene. Before long a name calling match broke out between them while outside Zobek and Cornell was standing outside the door with the Lord of the Lycans trying to suppress a laugh. Zobek on the other hand knew that he wasn't likely to get any sleep tonight.

"Great if they act like Ageha and Tsurara on a bad day then I will not be getting any sleep tonight." Zobek commented knowing how Ageha and Tsurara can get once they engage in a name calling war. But as if on cue, the two older women began engaging in a name calling war of their own triggered through an unknown means.

"There will definitively NO sleep for me tonight!"

"You aren't complaining about it afterwards skull face?" The Lord of the Lycanthropes commented while Zobek didn't offer a response save for a sigh which at this point Cornell couldn't suppress his laughter anymore, but that was just the beginning.

* * *

(Present Day)

Lelouch left the room after leaving Cecile's face flushed and a bit confused, but he was successful in gaining her allegiance. Deal with her after having dealt with Lady Oyakata earlier in the evening, but of course there remained once person left to deal with. On his way through his castle Lelouch stopped suddenly as he was passing through a hallway filled with medieval suits of armor holding axes that lined the sides of the hallway around him.

"Mizore you can come out," Lelouch began as he opened up the chest plate of one of the suits on the left expecting the snow fairy girl to be there, but she wasn't.

"Behind you?"

Lelouch turned around and saw a cardboard box was following him, but a moment later it tipped over revealing a now fifteen year old Mizore wearing a white kimono that had a light blue obi tied around the waist and of course she had a lollipop in her mouth.

"I heard you kicked the butt of some witch that was living on Witch's Knoll."

"Well originally it was two witches, but that situation changed where she began to coöperate with me. However her mistress was hell-bent on wiping out the nearby city," Lelouch replied as Mizore broke down her box and began carrying it under her left arm. Mizore followed Lelouch as the two made their way to the East Wing of the gigantic castle.

"But how did you catch wind of this?"

"Actually I found out after Nunnally's friend Yukari Sendo was kidnapped by a relative of the witch behind it. She was also behind the growing number of disappearances in the area who had disappeared near the large sunflower field there."

"I see, so how did you become directly involved?"

"Well, Nunnally became involved."

"She what?" Mizore exclaimed a bit surprised by that revelation.

"Of course as you know this forced me to take direct action in this matter, Moka helped me as well. Right now Nunnally should be back at Ashford Academy while Yukari should be home already." Lelouch answered as he explained what had happened.

* * *

From what Lelouch had gathered, Yukari Sendo was kidnapped not only as a possible conscript for Lady Oyakata plans to wipe out the human race, but also as a means of forcing her mother to join their cause as well too. Of course when Nunnally became involved their plans began to unravel very quickly, especially so once Lelouch arrived on the scene with Moka.

"Yay Lelouch is here," Nunnally cheered as a number of her familiars fended off some of Lady Oyakata plant creatures that had devoured a number of humans that had come dangerous close to the area. In fact some of Nunnally's shadow familiars had saved a young woman, but she was badly injured. Lelouch stood in his _civilian _human form with short black hair wearing his Ashford School uniform. Moka standing next to him was wearing the female version.

"Big brother I am glad you came."

"Nunnally I wish you had taken some help with you or properly contacted me before you go running off like that," Lelouch said lightly scolding his little sister.

"I am sorry, but Yukari was in trouble so I just wanted to help her," Nunnally said as ever since she regained her eye sight and her ability to walk the girl had taken an interest in learning magic, but was discovered that Nunnally had a certain talent for an older form of magic. Shadow Magic or specifically the power to call forth shadow familiars to do the bidding of their summoner. The shadow familiars could take on an array of different shapes and forms dependant on Nunnally's will.

"I understand, but we'll discuss this later," Lelouch said turning his attention to Lady Oyakata. "You must be the witch living here I take it. I must insist that you stop your pointless actions against humanity."

"How dare you make demands of me," Lady Oyakata snapped, but Lelouch remained calm and collected.

"I wasn't demanding, I am commanding that you stop otherwise you will not like what will happen. You have already threatened my younger sister and her friend, crimes I consider unforgivable…yet I considering your powers as a witch you might be more useful to me alive and serving me. So I am offering you two choices, Choice A you surrender and serve me or Choice B," Lelouch began as his eyes turned blood-red before saying in a darker and ominous tone. "You won't like Choice B."

"You dare threaten me you feeble human?"

Lelouch looked passive as the number of plant creatures began to grow as more was beginning to slowly surround the group, but behind the black-haired young man Moka and Nunnally were silently gesturing to Lady Oyakata to accept Choice A knowing full well it wasn't going to end well for the woman. Standing nearby was Lady Oyakata's relative and assistant Ruby Toujo watched and even noticed the two, considering the shadow witch's worried look on her face whatever power her older brother had must have been fierce especially for him to make such a demand to her mistress.

In fact Ruby couldn't help, but feel shivers go down her spine just looking at Lelouch.

_Something is not right, I feel a hidden power is lurking within him…a terrible dark power._

"Moka, please stay with Nunnally and Yukari I'll finish this quickly," Lelouch said boldly.

"Arrogant human," The older witch roared as all the monster plants raced to attack Lelouch, but the young man smirked before saying.

"Choice B it is then, very well, but remember you made your choice…let no one forget that." Lelouch declared as his eyes glowed blood-red while black mist coupled with red threads of energy began forming and then surging around his hands while Lelouch's vampire fangs became more visible before he was engulfed in a cloud of black mist.

Ruby backed away in terror as the chilling feeling running down her spine had gripped her entire being as she felt her own body instinctively scream for her to flee as seconds later emerging from the mist was a terrible demonic dragon with the lower half of its body belonging to that of a centipede and thick muscular arms and large black wings.

Ruby couldn't help, but scream in fright as the terrible demon unleashed a glass-shattering roar.

* * *

Ruby suddenly awoke in a cold sweat as she shot up from the small bed she had been asleep upon. It took her mind a moment to realize she was no longer at her home at Witch's Knoll, but rather she was inside a small room resembling a dungeon. The Witch's heart was racing rapidly, but eventually a few minutes passed and Ruby managed to calm herself down. But it wasn't long before she heard the lock on her door being unlocked with the door opening seconds later as the Lord of Vampires Lelouch walked in with Mizore following him.

"I see you are awake Miss Toujo," Lelouch said greeting her politely, but even so the look on Ruby's face showed that she wasn't sure if she would be looking upon him in awe, fear or both.

Meanwhile in another corner of Japan, Moka and Nunnally had dropped off Yukari back at Youkai Academy, but not before making a side trip to see Yukari's mother to assure her that her daughter was safe and sound. As the two were leaving the two began chatting on recent events including the discussion on when Moka and Lelouch would attend Youkai Academy.

Currently he, Moka as well as Nunnally were attending Ashford Academy, but a decision was made for the three to eventually go to Youkai Academy. It was merely a question of when the transfer would happen and there was the problematic issue of saying good-bye to their friends. They would see them from time to time there was no doubt of that, but still it didn't make it any easier especially for Nunnally which was why it was being considered for her to be held back from transferring for a short time. Although this also created the issue of Nunnally and Lelouch separated, which was also problematic for a number of reasons. Lelouch was obviously one of them given how protective he was of Nunnally.

"So in a couple of weeks you and Lelouch will be moving to Youkai Academy," Nunnally asked meekly.

"Yes, but are you ok with staying at Ashford for a little awhile longer?"

"I am, but I am kinda worried for you and Lelouch?"

"Oh don't worry we can take care of ourselves ok," Moka replied cheerfully patting Nunnally on the head affectionately.

"Well I am not worried about that really, I mean you and Lelouch are strong enough to handle just about anything. But I am going to be sad not having you two around," Nunnally replied sadly.

"I don't think it will be long and by the time you come we'll have more friends to greet you warmly."

"Well besides Yukari, isn't Kurumu already attending?"

"Yes, in fact I recall her telling Lelouch about it during a video message chat between them." Moka replied with a matter of fact tone in her voice, but a part of her felt annoyed by how much Kurumu was growing increasingly attached to Lelouch over the years they had known one another, Mizore was another who had taken to habit stalking Lelouch, especially within Castlevania. Despite the castle being a creäture of chaos that could change its form and its layout seemingly at will or when Lelouch will it Mizore has been able to find every single passageway along with a number of ideal vantage points that allow her to stalk Lelouch throughout his own castle.

Looking up at the night sky Moka could only sigh as she felt the need to return to the castle as soon as possible. Despite things being difficult, Lelouch took being a vampire quite well especially as being Lord of the Vampires granted him the power to better protect his younger sister. Moka couldn't help but wonder what the future held in store for them.

* * *

A/N: the end of another chapter, but with other Code Geass characters to make an appearance in coming chapters especially at Ashford Academy where Lelouch, Moka and Nunnally have been attending school while Suzaku died trying to protect his friends, but this will lead Lelouch to declare war on Fairy Tale later once the organization makes it move. Of course let us not forget Britannia either, how will Lelouch deal with them and as for the fight that saw Ruby captured I intend to elaborate more on that later on in the story.

Anyway thank you in advance for the reviews and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter too, also I am leaving the poll open for a bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5 Just Another Day

A/N: Thank you all very much for the reviews, well this chapter turned out not only shorter than the previous chapter, but not as well as I had planned. I had some ideas for some events at Ashford Academy, but when I thought them up they seemed good but when I tried to put them on paper it's a different story. Anyway I have something special planned for a special guest of shorts to take part in this story and she will be introduced in this chapter or rather those who are lined up for the role of it.

Enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 5

Just another day

Statistically, a school without natural surroundings tends to be more prone to having violence erupt. Of course this doesn't mean that it's bound to happen it was merely a matter of the odds. Humans tend to get blue when they are surrounded by steel and concrete. And it wasn't just limited to the students, but the teachers as well too. To that view, the Ashford Private Academy in the center of the Tokyo Settlement in Area 11, which had seven years ago been the country of Japan, was ideal. There were many trees on the large site, of different varieties. Some areas looked like a forest, and if you excluded the walkways and the school buildings then the grounds were mostly covered in grass. Perhaps this atmosphere contributed to the cheerfulness of the students and the teachers regardless of the brutal state of society outside its walls.

_But it was a problem when they are too cheerful and carefree_, thought Lelouch Lamperouge as he was sitting in the side car of a blue motorcycle being driven by a young man about his age wearing a black and gold trimmed school uniform with blue hair and gray eyes.

"Are you sure you want to leave, Moka is about to come on." Rivalz Cardemonde said as he started up the engine.

"It's alright, she probably won't notice so its fine. Besides I think there is no reason to do it for the lunch program it's just too much trouble."

"But it's popular among the students right," Rivalz pointed out.

"Only when Milly is the deejay, although she talks the whole time even after lunch is over." Lelouch replied with a bored expression, but the program was popular too when Lelouch was the deejay. Of course unlike Milly whose funny comments and stories were a hit among her listeners, Lelouch's popularity came from the fact that the girls could hear his voice. "I think it's just fine to let the music play, our school goes overboard enough with these festivals Milly comes up with."

"I guess Milly's cheerfulness is affecting the whole school."

"I think that is more of a bad influence than good," The former prince replied causally while he opened up a folder he was carrying and he began reviewing a pair of copies of student sign up forms for Youkai Academy as Rivalz drove the bike forward.

Suddenly a familiar and very cheerful voice boomed through the school as both Rivalz and Lelouch recognized it easily, besides Lelouch and Milly there was one other who was popular mostly because of her cheerful personality and the fact that second to Milly she was probably the cutest and hottest girl in the school despite her background of being Japanese…this was only a rumor.

"GOOD AFTERNOON ASHFORD ACADEMY," Moka spoke as it was her turn to be the deejay today and unlike Lelouch she enjoyed the job a fact the enthusiasm behind her voice made clear. "This is Moka Akashiya today and we're starting off with a music request for Innocent Days by Pupil, I love this song so let's hear it!"

Lelouch smiled as he and Rivalz rode off while inside the booth inside the student council building Moka was sitting behind the desk with a pair of large black headphones on her head and a microphone in front of her with a big smile, behind her was Milly who was helping her handling the music change out. After Moka's announcement the blonde haired woman hit play before Moka adjusted the volume allowing the song to be heard around the school.

"Moka you are a natural at this," the blue-eyed woman commented patting her on the right shoulder.

"Thanks Milly, I really like being the deejay."

"Clearly, but since we got a few minutes let's talk about Lelouch, so how are things going between you two." Milly began with a cat-like grin which made Moka feel a little uneasy.

_She always asks about Lelouch…_

"Well we're fifteen so it's not like we're dating or anything," Moka admitted as it seemed kinda early for she and Lelouch to be dating one another. She and Lelouch were very close friends, but they weren't THAT close.

_I hope the songs today will be short, _Moka thought.

* * *

As lunch dragged on eventually at Ashford Academy, Lelouch and Rivalz were on their way to an old run down club on the border of the Tokyo Concession and the center of the Settlement about a twenty minute drive away from Ashford Academy. Lelouch and Rivalz got out and approached a heavy door with a slide open peeking slot for the doorman on the other side. Lelouch knocked on the door and a moment later the slot slid open as a pair of eyes looked down on Lelouch.

"Oh it's you again," The man on the other side said before he opened the door. "Your opponents are waiting for you Black King."

"Thank you, I hope they will be a challenge?"

"Actually sir we have a new one, a real smart ass and a lot of the guys you clean out have gotten beaten really badly."

"Oh," Lelouch said with a hopeful look in his eyes as the nobles he had challenged were huge disappointments, but the pay outs he got from beating them were nice through.

The two young men walked through the club, which compared to the outside was much better on the inside with red carpeting, rows of electronic brand new slot machines and craps tables as well as roulette tables. Reaching the backroom the door opened and Lelouch was laid inside where standing off to the side were members of the nobility seething in anger, but Lelouch's attention was drawn to the women sitting at the chess table behind the white pieces.

Lelouch was surprised.

"I see, so you are the one the doorman mentioned," The black-haired former prince said as he eyed the fifteen year old woman behind the white chess pieces.

But she wasn't Britannian; she was Japanese which was surprising so it was likely that she was an Honorary Britannian. She was a little shorter than Lelouch, but he wouldn't know until she stands up but from what the former prince was seeing the girl has long pink hair styled into two ponytails on the side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger part of hair covering the left side of her forehead. The pink haired woman has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows wearing a pair of silver framed glasses. Her physique was slender and attractive dressed in a white and green school uniform suggesting she was likely from a private school pointing that that her family which got her Honorary Britannian status must be of some considerable influence despite their status. It was probably why none of the nobles have tried to harm the girl or pull any kind of foul play.

_Or maybe they are hoping the one who has beaten them so badly in the past will take her down. _

"So you are the so-called house champion, what is your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge and you are?"

"Saya Takagi," Saya replied back rudely.

_I see…that explains a bit, _Lelouch thought as he recognized her surname. Her father Mr. Takagi was one of the leader members of the NAC and the influence he had in Area 11 despite an Honorary Britannia was not something to scoff at. Even before the war, second to Taizo Kirihara, her father was quite the powerbroker behind the scenes of Japan.

"Shall we begin," Lelouch offered politely as he gestured for Saya to play the opening move.

"Gladly," The pink haired woman shot as she carried a proud smirk on her face.

_I am going to wipe him out…_

(Thirty minutes later)

Saya face was frozen in a mix of shock, confusion and anger as Lelouch a mere second ago spoke the words _Checkmate _signifying his victory against her. Lelouch sat on the opposite side of the table waiting calmly for Saya to accept the fact she has lost although it was clear from her expression she didn't want to, but she lost fair and square. But to be fair Lelouch had to acknowledge that Saya played a very good game of chess, in fact Lelouch hadn't enjoyed such a good game in a long time.

"You actually play better than the nobles I bested, so I hope we can have a rematch."

"I should…I should have won," Saya mouthed out finally speaking.

"You almost had me, but there was an opening in your defense you neglected to cover so I exploited it. This might have dragged on longer if you had, but you didn't allowing me to eventually win."

Saya's cheeks were turning red from anger, but it merely amused Lelouch even more. After collecting his winnings Rivalz reminded him that lunch would be ending soon and the duo needed to get back to the Ashford Academy. But after exiting the club Saya came out right behind him taking hold of his left shoulder to stop the young man in his place.

"Hold it!"

"What is it?" Lelouch asked, but he failed to realize a paper from his folder slipped out.

"Just who the hell are you, you play better than those nobles and you are as old as I am JUST WHOSE FAMILY ARE YOU APART OF."

"I am just a simple student who comes out here and takes part in these chess games to relieve the boredom of school life, nothing more and nothing less." Lelouch replied as Saya was flustered with his arrogance, but she couldn't stop Lelouch as he climbed into the side car and Rivalz drove off while commenting.

"Man what an angry and rude woman."

"Actually I found her cute and refreshing," Lelouch commented as Saya overheard that making her stomp the ground in frustration.

_He beat me, but he made it look so easily. _

Turning her foot a bit she heard the sound of paper and looked down to see a paper form on the ground, curious Saya picked it up and began to look at it as she read the top of the paper.

_Youkai Academy, I never heard of such a school. _

* * *

Although Lelouch returned from lunch a little later he took any complaints he received from the teachers in stride. The rest of the day was uneventful going into the evening as Nunnally and Lelouch sitting down for dinner between one another in the dining room at the student clubhouse where, at least according to everyone else, where the brother and sister were staying. For this night Moka joined them for dinner as the meal was something Lelouch himself ready.

"Hey Lelouch what did you make tonight?"

"Roast Beef with green beans and a side of roast potato casserole," Lelouch replied as Sayoko helped him serve the table while Moka with a cheerful expression eagerly waited to begin eating. Once the table was set the trio began eating partaking of home cooking by Lelouch.

"This is good Lelouch you are a great cook," Moka commented before eating a fork full.

"Don't sell yourself short Moka you aren't a bad cook yourself."

"I agree with big brother," Nunnally replied.

"So how long until the administration papers go through, I sent mines off today," Moka asked.

"I sent off mines as well, but I seemed to have misplaced the blank registration form I was going to leave for you Nunnally."

"Well you can always get another one right?" Nunnally asked before Lelouch shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose you are right."

Moka smiled and watched the peaceful setting before her, ever since she became friends with Lelouch and Nunnally her life has seemed brighter than it was. Despite the tragedy of Suzaku's demise the three along with their friends Mizore and Kurumu helped each other through that different time of mourning that came afterwards. Overtime Lelouch's own powers as both a vampire and the Dark Lord of the Vampires have grown considerably, but his training under Touhou Fuhai has expanded both his knowledge and fighting capabilities as he undertook martial arts training Ten-Ten Huang.

Thus unlike the previous reincarnations of Dracula, Lelouch coupled with his knowledge of the dark arts and vast powers became a much more well-rounded fighter thanks to the training he received. Moka knew just how powerful a combatant it made Lelouch since she saw it last night.

* * *

(Witch's Knoll)

After transforming into a demonic form Lelouch unleashed a torrent of red flames from his mouth incinerating the plant creätures ahead of him, but it also had the effect setting the sunflowers nearby on fire soon engulfing much of the surrounding area in flames. Swing his arms left and right Lelouch unleashed invisible blades that sliced through anything in their path.

An enraged Lady Oyakata began casting increasingly more powerful spells sending a barrage of powerful spells at the giant demon, but Lelouch transformed into a dark mist rising up into the sky before slamming back into the ground sending an oncoming swarm of plant monsters flying through the air. Lelouch was in the center, but no longer was he in his civilian form but he was now in his _true _form of the Lord of the Vampires. Conjuring two silver sword hilts into his hands Lelouch readied the greatest weapon a Devil Forgemaster can create, laser swords. Instead of one Lelouch was dual wielding a pair against the remaining plant creätures.

Lelouch's swings and sword strikes came faster than a lightning bolt hitting the ground as he tore through the hordes of plant monsters slaughtering them by the dozens. Just as Lady Oyakata was going cast a spell that would merge with her plant creätures and then attempt to absorb the vampire, but sensing her intent Lelouch appeared behind her and swiftly decapitated the century-old witch chopping her up into six pieces. Ruby was frozen as she stood on the hill watching as her relative was swiftly killed before the rest of her master's creations were systematically slaughtered.

Ruby was trembling, but when it was all over Lelouch approached from behind tapping her shoulder before the black-haired witch passed out.

Once it was over Lelouch accessed the damage he caused while making sure there would be no evidence for the authorities to find which could suggest the existence of supernatural beings. But as he went about looking for anything that might pose a risk of exposure of the supernatural world he came across something unexpected.

Lying near the trail that moved through a part of the sunflower field that wasn't destroyed in the battle was a badly wounded 22-year old woman with short blue hair wearing casual clothing. Cecile Croomy was dying and judging by the injuries she sustained she was being attacked by some of the plant creätures before their crazy creäture recalled them to aid in fighting Lelouch.

Cecile was barely conscious and Lelouch recognized her face from a photo he had seen from those he had spying on the Britannian Military Forces, specifically those involved in departments like weapons research and development. Kneeling down he picked up the bleeding woman looking into her eyes as the life was beginning to fade.

"Help," Cecile weakly trying to stay awake.

"I can save you if you wish to live, but I will ask you to aid me."

Cecile was trying to speak, but no words were coming out. After a careful moment of consideration he undid the buttons at the top of Cecile's blouse giving him full access to her neck. He lowered his head opening his mouth he sank his fangs into the woman's neck causing Cecile to shudder. Her weak breathing grew ragged as Lelouch drained her of her blood; once he was done he withdrew his fangs.

Pulling back the sleeve on his left arm he used his right index finger, the finger nail grew into a long sharp knife-like claw as Lelouch cut into the skin of his left arm drawing blood from within it.

"Drink of me and live forever," Lelouch spoke as he offered his left arm to Cecile as a few drops of his blood fell into her mouth. Suddenly a new life sparked within her as she seized his arm with hands slamming her lips against the open wound as she began drinking of Lelouch's blood which began her transformation into a vampire.

Lelouch grunted his teeth as Cecile drank of his blood before consuming enough in which she released her hold upon his arm with her body slumping back to the ground. The transformation accelerated as Cecile's body jolted violently as her arms and legs jerked with the woman arching her back as she tried to scream but no sounds escaped her mouth.

Eventually Cecile passed out, but the transformation continued.

* * *

(Present Day)

Later that night in another corner of the Tokyo Settlement at the Takagi Estate, Saya was sitting in front of her desk inside her room feeling a little bitter about her loss. However her anger faded as she was trying to find out what this _Youkai Academy _was, but the young woman wasn't finding out anything about the school and began question if it even existed. Yet something about the form have an official feeling to it as the paper seemed legitimate and didn't look like someone in their spare time had made this on a computer. Saya tried to burn it, but the paper wasn't even damaged.

_Just what kind of school was this place? _

Saya sighed tossing the paper onto her desk before massaging her temples.

_If it exists, I wonder if it would be better than my current school, bunch of idiots. _

Saya examined the form one more time reading the motto below the name of the school, _a school where you are accepted regardless of who and what you are. _The pink haired woman toyed with the idea and maybe might try to push her parents to sign her up. Fujimi Academy was _ok_, but the teachers and some of the students annoyed her to no end. With her intellect she was smarter and more intelligent than most of the students there and some of the teachers even.

But she really had Britannia to thank for that as most of the _good _teachers were driven out and replaced with incompetent instructors which was likely on purpose of the Britannian government to reduce the intelligence of the Eleven and Honorary Britannian population. Going to a school, a better one and maybe the fact no one has really heard of it must be something.

_Even for a Britannian brat like Lelouch to be interested in it…_

Saya reclined in her desk chair trying to devise of a plausible story to get her parents to agree since she knew they wouldn't be so quick to sign her up for such a school without a way to influence the decision.

If not then, as Saya thought, _If I can't use it then maybe I know someone who could._

* * *

The following morning at the current facility where the Camelot Research Organization, Cecile Croomy was returning to work after her time off had ended. Fortunately by now the blue haired woman, despite being a vampire now had been well prepared for her return with a supply of blood and tomato juice on hand to help cover her thirst. Despite being grateful being alive she wasn't exactly looking forward returning to work…there was one reason why.

"Well hello hello, welcome back Miss Cecile."

With a heavy sigh Cecile greeted her superior, how he obtained that station was still beyond her sometimes.

"Good morning Lloyd."

"Now that you are back we can finish work on the Lancelot and hopefully make it operational," Lloyd replied as he returned to his station tying away at his computer console.

_I wish I had remained at the castle or maybe being dead wasn't so bad after all. _

* * *

At the Ashford Academy elections were being held for the new members of the student council which would take over once the current members graduate at the end of the year. So far Milly was aiming for the position of President; Rivalz was aiming for Vice President, Nina Einstein the Treasurer and then Shirley Fenette the Secretary. So far there were other students competing and with Lelouch leaving soon he didn't take part in the elections, but instead he was helping organize the elections and handle the counting of the votes once everything was done.

For the next week the students running would get a chance to give a speech and try to win over their fellow students, although Lelouch knew Milly would likely win due to the fact that her grandfather was the headmaster of the academy.

_No matter what Milly is going to win the president election. _

Lelouch sat at the table watching as the contenders for the openings posts on the student council would, but Lelouch was quickly growing bored out of his mind.

_If I could get away with it I could probably take a short nap. _

But Lelouch was rudely awoken as Milly was the first to speak and out of everyone who would speak before the students hers had the most fanfare. She had confetti and streamers flying and a big banner with cheerful music in the background. The banner read: **MILLY FOR PRESIDENT!**

_You are going way overboard Milly you'll win no matter what. _

Of course there wasn't much point since Milly likely didn't care if victory was assured for her or not, the blonde haired woman likely didn't care and went on to give her speech.

"GOOD MORNING," Milly greeted loudly before saying "I am the lovely Milly Ashford and I say you should vote for me because I'll be doing a lot of interesting festivals and fun events that I know all of you will enjoy SO VOTE FOR ME!"

Lelouch could only sigh as he was in for a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile someone else was not having a good morning and that was Saya who was sitting at a table in the Fujimi Academy cafeteria munching on some corn bread as her mind was thinking on ways to convince her parents to sign the form. But she wasn't alone as a familiar face joined her at the table; she was a young sixteen year old woman wearing a school uniform identical to what Saya was wearing except instead of socks the girl wore a pair of black thigh-high socks.

The female student had long light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes, a fair skin complexion and a slender figure with ample breasts.

"Hello Rei," Saya said causally, but the pink haired woman was obvious to the seemingly foul mood the woman was in. Her silence prompted Saya to look up allowing her to take notice of the expression of repressed anger, "something wrong?"

"I am being held back a grade by that bastard Mr. Shido," Rei Miyamoto snapped obviously upset, but Saya knew Rei couldn't have done anything that could have enforced such an action even though she knew that Koichi Shido was a cruel and ruthless teacher who is disliked by a number of the student body.

"Why…as far as I knew you are a straight A student?"

"It's because of my dad," Rei began before looking around and moving closer to Saya to tell her the details not wishing for anyone else to eavesdrop. "He was investigating Mr. Shido's father, you know one of the lower ranked members of the NAC. It turns out he was involved in some illegal drug smuggling and the Britannian authorities wanted information on him to prove their suspicions."

"Refrain," Saya asked suspecting the drugs in question because some students have been seen under the obvious effects of it and arrested for possessing vials in their locker.

"Yeah, so," Rei said as Saya easily figured out the rest.

"Come with me," the pink haired girl ordered as Rei followed Saya to the library where a copier was located. Saya placed the Youkai Academy admission and registration form into the machine to create a copy for Rei. "Look regardless of what that scumbag's father was doing if people hear your dad was working with the Britannians it's not going to go over well and since you are going to get held back a grade then maybe you can make use of this too."

"What is it?"

"It's a form for signing up for a place called Youkai Academy, a private school I have heard about. I haven't thought how I am going to convince my parents to sign me up for it, but maybe your parents might sign up with all things considered," Saya explained.

"Youkai Academy, never heard of it?"

"No one really has, but some," Saya began but shook the thought away before saying, "look there are people going to this school and maybe it might be a good idea for you to consider going."

"But what about," Rei began as she thought about her long time crush Takashi Komuro as she didn't want to really leave the school would mean leaving him. However Rei hit a bump in her reasoning, despite a pinky promise when they were children to get married yet Takashi seemed reluctant to get closer to her which was beginning to frustrate her.

"I know you care about Takashi, but you and he having been making a lot of progress right," Saya asked while Rei was quiet prompting the pink haired girl to continue. "Look even Takashi will be hard pressed protecting you and who knows if you won't get attacked or something to send a message to your dad. You could end up getting Takashi hurt in the process."

Rei said nothing as she hung her head low sadly knowing Saya was right, but could she really leave the school and go to some place no one has heard of it.

"Just think about it ok and remember you do have options."

Saya left the room taking the original copy with her resuming trying to think of a way to convince her parents to sign her up while she left Rei along holding the copy that was just made for her reading the motto and the printed name of the school at the top of the paper. After leaving Rei left, but unknown to them an extra copy printed from the machine sitting inside the bin.

It wasn't long before a fellow female student about seventeen years of age with a fair skin complexion as well and long, straight and shiny dark blue hair with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and blue eyes with a slender athletic figure. She picked up the copy of the form and began looking at it curiously.

* * *

Across the world in a remote area of the world in a region that has yet to be touched upon by the modern world. Many years ago this area was a beautiful paradise with lush green grass and beautiful trees, but now the grass had turned brown and the trees were withering as if the entire area was on the verge of dying. At long last his realm was beginning to fade, but one person was seeking the old god.

Akua Shuzen was walking along a trail heading for the massive tree like structure known in legends as the Temple of Pan, the old god who remembers. Entering the rotting passageway, Akua carefully navigated her way up the spiraling stairway where the entire temple was in a state of terrible disrepair. Once she reached the top she was standing in the same spot as a certain alchemist did many centuries ago.

"I know you are here old god, I humbly ask an audience of you."

A few moments later Pan materialized behind Akua.

"I know who you are Akua Shuzen, former assassin of the Miu Family," Pan spoke as his hair had turned chalk-white, even his voice was raspy and weak.

Akua said a greeting in Chinese before bowing politely and adding, "you know who I am I am honored. I assume you know why I am here."

"Yes you seek your sister Moka don't you?"

"Indeed however there is one other thing. You see I have some questions related to the subject of Moka I would like answered. Five years ago in Japan a large group of members from the organization I work with were wiped out. I am hoping you could tell me who or what might have done that?"

Unknown to Akua another was arriving at that moment at the Temple of Pan, pale almost white blonde hair hanging out from the hood of the black cloak the traveler wore and a rapier at his side.

* * *

A/N: well the chapter is done and we have Akua investigating what happened five years ago and her investigation has taken her to see Pan who judging by the appearance of his realm is on his way out. Also Milly is aiming to become president, but we know as Lelouch pointed out that her grandfather would likely make sure she wins regardless lol.

But the biggest surprise in this chapter is the introduction of three characters from Highschool of the Dead. Now I don't really plan on overly involving that series in this crossover, but I am planning on having either Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi or Saeko Busujima assume the role of Tsukune while Tsukune himself is having his role reassigned and given that Moka has her eyes for Lelouch's blood only I thought a female character would be better to take his place and I tried to chose someone more likely to end up signing up for Youkai Academy.

I decided on them in part because their characters have no ties to Lelouch and besides Saya who has met him in this chapter none of them know Lelouch which should make first time introductions fun. But here is where I have hit a bump in my decision making I am trying to pick the right person to end up at Youkai Academy while it seem possible that all of them could go depending on their parents. Rei probably has the easiest time of convincing her parents should she chose to do so while Saya will have probably the most difficult while we can't be sure for Saeko either.

Even though I am doing a harem pairing with Lelouch I am trying to keep the number down to seven or eight females in his harem, going to nine, ten or beyond would probably end up doing more harm to the story than good and not to mention it might not be really realistic to even have a harem that big. Anyway I was seriously considering Saya to go, but I felt tempted to do Rei. Saeko I considered, but I took into account the current harem line up and tried to think of someone who could not only play the role of Tsukune as the sole human at Youkai Academy, but one of those three will end up having Lelouch addicted to her blood. He tries to resist, but ultimately he gives in which will led to one of them going through what Tsukune went through with Moka. Lucky for them however that Moka has eyes only for Lelouch's blood and no one else's'.

But also I am trying to consider who could balance out the group the best as well too personality wise.

So far I am leaning towards Rei or Saya strongly after considering their personalities, but I decided to get a majority consensus to make sure I pick out the best person for the role. Suggestions in this matter are very welcomed and you can check out my forum for the story. Also on my profile page I have put in a tie breaker harem poll for Lelouch, Kallen won hands down so she is included so its matter of settling the last few. But I did include Saeko, Rei and Saya, so chose one of them as well. And maybe had I considered this sooner I might have included both or maybe all three of them, but to keep the harem realistic and manageable I must regrettably chose one.

Anyway thank you in advance for the reviews and once the polls are decided and the woman who gets the role of Tsukune is decided I'll begin work on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 The REAL Alucard

A/N: Well this chapter took longer than expected due to poll I had running, but also because I had some difficulty with the beginning half of this chapter as you will probably notice and at the end too. But now that I finished it will go up and thank you all for the reviews and the votes. Now as for if Saya, Rei and Saeko will be dependent on how things go. I am tempted to do one of them, but I will not expand the harem anymore than need be for the story simply because it would be too messy. Rei is out because of her attachment to Takashi, but whoever I don't do will probably get a shot at Lelouch in my Code Geass and Highschool of the Dead fanfic in development. Four chapters are already premade for it, but I am not likely to post it until much later when I create more chapters allowing me to focus on my other works.

* * *

Chapter 6

Would the REAL Alucard Please Stand up

At the Temple of Pan the vampire assassin listened as Pan began to recount a story to her speaking of history's strongest vampire to have ever walked the Earth. Akua had thought her grandfather Alucard was the strongest vampire in history, but it seemed she was mistaken. Many centuries ago he had another visitor to the old god's temple, a member of the Brotherhood of Light, an alchemist who became the King of the Vampires.

The Lord of the Night, Dracula Vlad Tepes, but Pan had met him once before as Mathias Cronqvist.

"I see so Mathias Cronqvist seeking a way to bring back his wife traveled to the Lands of the Dead after seeing you, but when he left he was transformed."

"The transformation happened later; from the Dark Lord of the Dead he learned the forbidden and most unholy of the dark arts. Upon which he used to craft a new Crimson Stone."

"The Crimson Stone," Akua said with a look of interest in her red eyes.

"Originally in the elder days the civilization of a race descended from humanity, they were a long-lived race who uses telepathy as a form of communication."

"I never heard of them," Akua said putting one hand to her chin.

"No one remembers them now save for me and the Dark Lords who gave birth to the supernatural races."

"What do you mean?"

"For thousands of years the cities of the mage-smith civilization flourished with life, but their greatest achievements could be found at the city of Agharta their great capital. A sanctuary of magic, wisdom and harmony, but they created many powerful and potent magical artifacts including magical crystals. With these creations they didn't need armies for protections, their powers and the crystals they made were enough to thwart any threat. This golden age lasted until the hearts of their leaders grew dark, for all of their accomplishments their long-lived leaders sought more. Their greed began to grow and soon attempted the unthinkable."

"What happened," Akua said growing intrigued by the story.

"They attempted to slay god using powerful relics they built at corners of their vast empire called Thought Elevators, but those faithful or rather those fearful of the repercussions this action would bring rose up in rebellion. The rebellion was swiftly put down, but the three who formed the rebellion…they were strongest and wisest of their people. After having lost their comrades they went to three scared places, where the powers of god could be felt the strongest and these energies created a bridge between the supernatural and the real. For seven days they prayed to god asking for help to stop the madness the leaders of their kind were planning."

"God answered them and their souls left their bodies ascending to heaven becoming powerful angelic beings with powers second to god himself," Pan began while Akua picked up on something likely to come next.

"I sense a _but_ coming."

"But as you may have suspected, their soulless husks they left behind remained. Instead of perishing their abandoned bodies arose once more, but no longer human. When their souls ascended to the heavens they were purified and their dark sides were left behind in the empty soulless husks. From this the Lords of Shadow were born and they birthed the supernatural beings from vampires, werewolves and many others. Cornell, once a strong and unyielding man of unmatched valor, courage and the greatest warrior of the trio, his empty body came to life as a being of living fury and hate becoming the Dark Lord of Lycanthropes. He birthed the Lycan race which in turn after generations would birth the werewolf race," Pan explained as Akua was silent giving Pan her full attention.

"The second strongest among them and perhaps the greatest alchemist to have ever lived was Fredrick Bernhard. An alchemist without equal he created potions and elixirs that helped the sick, weak and feeble and was a man who loved life and living things. But after his transformation into a Dark Lord he became the progenitor of the vampire race, however using his knowledge of alchemy he tried to create the Philosopher Stone. Instead he created two powerful stones, which are the greatest treasures for a vampire. The first was the Ebony Stone, a powerful stone that causes its surroundings to be enveloped in a never-ending night while giving its possessor a shield of protection. However it could be broken through by the most powerful of weapons especially those meant to be the bane of supernatural beings. But the greatest of all treasures a vampire can have is the Crimson Stone."

"What kind of powers does the Crimson Stone have?"

"The stone allows its owner to use the soul of a vampire as a power source while making it possible for the owner to be reborn through possessing it. Unfortunately if a human were to use it then they would be infected by the curse of the vampire."

"I see, so a human using it would also become a vampire."

"Then the third and final Lord of Shadow was born from the wisest and strongest among them. He was a Mage-Smith, a sage of the ancient arts whose knowledge had no match in any in the ancient world. But when his soul ascended into heaven his body became the embodiment of death in this world. The Dark Lord of the Dead, the Lord of the Necromancers. Death was beyond a doubt the most powerful of the Dark Lords who had domino over the Dark Powers, so from him Witches, Warlocks and other spell casters would gain their arts from him."

"I see, so what happened?"

"The balance quickly shifted and the people of the city of Agatha as well as their other cities were viciously attacked day and night by nightmarish creätures. Goblins, trolls, vampires, Lycans, seemingly never-ending armies of them assaulted. If they weren't killed then they were converted into new numbers for their armies. They fought back and created powerful moving weapons called the Titans, they fought and the battle dragged on for many years. However the civilization was completely destroyed and the Titans save for a small few that remain in very remote places of the world."

"What about the Crimson Stone?"

"Years after, Fredrick developed a troubling power lust as he began killing members of his own kind to increase his powers. The other Dark Lords were alarmed by his power-hungry nature as not just vampires were being consumed, but other supernatural creätures as well. The Dark Lords rallied their armies and assaulted the Vampire King's dominion, but despite his powers the Dark Lord of the Dead nullified his magic having learned it from him. It was a fierce battle, but due to the assistance of the youngest of Fredrick's sons, Walter Bernhard who claimed his father's Ebony Stone for himself. The Crimson Stone was destroyed by Death; it was thanks to that they were able to win."

"What happened to Walter Bernhard?"

"Taking the Ebony Stone he roamed the world until he settled down in a castle casting it in eternal night, for centuries he remained and to ease his boredom he usually stole or kidnapped the prize possession of vampire hunter or a warrior to play a game with them. He was in effect the new Lord of the Vampires at the time, but he became content to play his games."

"Somehow I take it his playfulness backfired on him," Akua commented.

"Mathias gained the knowledge to recreate Crimson Stone, but he needed the soul of a powerful vampire to complete it. So using one of Death's avatars he enticed Walter to take the betrothed of Leon Belmont," Pan explained as Akua recognized the surname Belmont. She knew the legendary and loathed family of vampire hunters, but about two hundred years ago the family was nearly destroyed by her grandfather before the Dark Lords defeated him. Although some rumors suggested indirect relations and others of the Belmont family survived, but the famed weapon of the family the Vampire Killer hadn't been seen in years since then.

Pan went onto explain events following Leon Belmont's ill fated attempt to recues his beloved wife to be, but her choice to die by his hand turned the whip of alchemy into the Vampire Killer after Walter who seemingly gave Sara back to Leon willingly was horrified to discover that Sara had been bitten and tricked into drinking vampire blood by Walter and was thus becoming a vampire. Before the transformation could be completed Sara willing offered her life in a ritual that completed the whip as her soul became bound to the whip.

Then when Walter himself was slain by a vengeful Leon, Mathias revealed himself and following Death claiming Walter's soul gave it to Mathias completing the Crimson Stone and becoming a vampire at the same time. Upon which having found out the truth Leon vowed that he and his kinsmen would hunt Mathias and the creätures of the night from that day on, but it would be many years before Mathias and the Belmont family would face one another. By then Mathias had changed his name into Dracula becoming the King of the Vampires.

However despite the Belmont family's best attempts they could not truly kill Dracula since one of the powers of the Crimson Stone made it possible to tap the darkness of humanity to use it as a means to resurrect himself every one hundred years, although premature resurrections were not uncommon as loyal followers sought to bring him back.

"So how was Dracula defeated then?"

"It was after when Dracula's own son Alucard, but his birth name was Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes born between Dracula and a witch, but along with him was an alliance consisting of members of the Belmont Clan wielding the Vampire Killer Whip along with others defeated Dracula and seemingly destroyed him once and for all."

"But why do I suspect this isn't the end of Dracula?"

"Yes and no, the Dracula the world knew is gone, but in his place his reincarnation has been born into this world meant to inherit the powers of the Dark Lord of the Vampires." Pan explained as Akua realized at last that the one who had wiped out the First Division was the reincarnation of Dracula and the Crimson Stone was used to consume the souls of those he had slain.

"Wait you mentioned another had come before me," Akua asked deciding to find out who besides Mathias had some seeking the old god.

"She came about sixteen years ago to my temple and she is someone I believe you are familiar with, Akasha Bloodriver."

Akua was surprised that Moka's mother had come to this very temple seeking the old god's council.

"She came here seeking my wisdom and searching for a permanent solution in regards to the vampire monster calling itself Alucard," Pan revealed as her grandfather being mentioned in such a way prompted a question from the black-haired woman.

"Wait, the monster calling itself Alucard?"

"After Dracula's death, Alucard went into deep slumber however the Dark Lord's death left a power vacuum among the vampires with various families seeking to fill the void. One vampire using forbidden arts sealed away by Dracula himself he had discovered when he had served the Lord of the Vampires began absorbing others to become stronger, but it was a foolish mistake…he gained more power at the price of his intelligence becoming nothing more than a beast that devours all in its path. Akasha knew the seal she placed on Alucard could break someday and was seeking a way to destroy him completely. After meeting me she sought out Dracula's ally and the most powerful of the Lords of Shadow."

"The Dark Lord of the Dead," Akua asked before Pan nodded.

"Yes, Akasha went to the Lands of the Dead to meet Death himself," Pan explained. "You must pass through the Titans Graveyard to reach those lands, but a quicker way exists in the Bones Forests…seek out the witch living there, but I think the real Alucard might beat you there…you can come out now."

"Huh," Akua said as she turned around observing a dark figure stepping out of the shadows. He pulled back on his hood revealing a pale face with beautiful flawless long pale blonde hair with a handsome face possessing an otherworldly beauty to it.

"You knew I was there the whole time didn't you old god?"

"I did Lord Alucard," Pan greeted with a respectable tone.

"This, no," Akua said taking in his aura, he detected hints of the being before her as a Dhampir, but she also noticed in his scent a lineage beyond a Vampire Lord, but yet a smell unknown to her. Beyond that the immense terrifying aura Alucard was emitting from his body froze Akua in place.

_He is only a half-breed, but the power his aura is emitting is insane. The strength of his aura surpasses that of Akasha's and maybe, _Akua thought as she remembered the feeling of the power she felt from the body of her grandfather when she found it below the Shuzen Castle years ago. But thinking it about it enraged Akua as she was having a very difficult time accepting that a mere half-breed vampire whose name his grandfather used came from this man.

It was unacceptable, so Akua moved to strike.

But right after Alucard evade the first strike which was a high kick to the side of the head Pan used his power to transport both combatants out onto the Lake of Oblivion which was frozen over. Throwing off his cloak Alucard drew his rapier, but the son of Dracula dodged an attack from Akua as the two vampires were quickly engaged in a fierce melee battle. Alucard transformed into mist before reappearing behind his foe brining down his sword upon the woman's back.

Akua was barely able to use dimension evasion in time, but her cloak was cut signifying just how close the blow came. Alucard fought back attacking with lightning fast sword strikes that came faster than even the eyes of most vampires could track forcing the young vampire on the defensive. Alucard may have been born between a human witch and the Lord of the Vampires, but his power and abilities proved just how powerful the blood of Dracula was.

Suddenly the fight was interrupted as the frozen lake surface they were standing on began shaking with a giant stone statue erupting from the frozen lake. Half of its body emerged from the frozen lake towering at least twenty meters into the air with large stone hands and fists. One of the ancient titans Pan had spoken of was looking down upon them intending on fulfilling its purpose of destroying supernatural creätures.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Across the world back in Japan or rather Area 11; Milly Ashford came across a very disappointing sight as she sneaked into the clubhouse trying to surprise Lelouch and Nunnally. But when she got to the living room her good mood hit rock bottom as left sitting in the chair were makeshift dummies of Moka, Lelouch and even Nunnally. The dummies really looked more like life-size rag dolls of the three, but Milly's mood worsened when she found a note attached to the Lelouch dummy.

**There will be no foul play on us, good-bye and see you around…sincerely yours Lelouch Lamperouge and Friends. **

Milly cried _NO _into the air while she was clearly upset, but instead of waiting Nunnally managed to get Zobek to admit her into the middle school side of Youkai Academy. Meanwhile in another part of Japan, Saya and much to the pair haired woman's surprise Saeko were waiting at the destination bus stop for the bus expected to take them to Youkai Academy.

"I didn't know you were going to Youkai Academy as well," Saya said speaking to the older purple haired woman.

"Well I found a copy of that admission form and when I showed it to my father he was quick to sign it."

"I guess you are fed up with the school too I take it?"

"I think something new should do us both some good."

"I agree," Saya said as Rei was quickly approaching them as she was running down the street to join them.

"Huff…huff, I guess I made it, but…Saeko," Rei said after catching her breath and noticing Saya and Saeko whose presence was unexpected.

"So you did get your parents to sign you up, well I suppose the more the merrier I guess." Saya commented, but she was curious. "By the way I thought you would have been here sooner, what happened Rei, did you oversleep or something?"

"Well I had some unfinished business at the school," Rei began as a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

(One Hour Ago – Fujimi Academy)

Out in the facility parking lot a thin man in his late twenties or early thirties with short black hair wearing a black pinstripe suit with a white shirt underneath, a yellow tie with small framed glasses being shoved against a car by two angry police officers while standing nearby with a smirk on her face was Rei. As the police officers were putting hand cuffs on Koichi Shido's hands Rei couldn't help but whisper maliciously to the moaning Shido in his ear as the police officers have not been gentle with him.

"Ooops, didn't anyone told you? I just transferred yesterday?"

"W-W-what?"

"Yeah, transferred. Meaning that you just committed aggression against a minor civilian, and I acted in self-defense. The students saw it, the other teachers saw it, and the most important…the two cops that just arrived a few minutes ago, and have the patrol's camera running saw that." Rei said as she ran into Shido in the parking lot and true to form the man advanced on her demanding an explanation for why she wasn't in class yesterday. After defying him and purposely pushing his buttons Shido tried to strike her, upon which two Britannian Police officers tackled Shido to the ground beating him before slamming him against the hood of a parked car.

Lucky for Rei it helped that the Britannian Officers working with her have been just looking for an excuse to arrest Koichi because of his father being a member of the NAC, a fact Rei's father suggested she capitalize on. But what further helped her get the officer to cooperate was the fact that Shido was under suspicion of being involved in criminal activities around the Tokyo Concession, but no evidence had ever been found. More so was the fact that despite the policy of discrimination between Britannians and Numbers there were those who had a reasonably respectable working relationship with Rei's father and they knew that Rei was only half-Japanese. The scene became simply priceless for Rei as Shido's face froze upon hearing those words.

"So if you think that you can have your petty payback, you're up shit creek and without paddle. Goodbye, Shido…oh," Rei said sweetly before stopping as she remembered something. The police officers roughly picked Shido up positioning him before Rei added, "And have here, one for the road."

At that moment Rei Miyamoto delivered the world's most bone breaking kick to the nads a woman could dish out as the sound of the impact was heard and the kick seemed like it was going to go clear through the man.

The howling of Shido following that last kick made every male in unison cringe and say.

"Oooooohhhh," Even the police officers shuddered at the blow before dragging Shido away. Rei turned smiling at the students having seen the entire scene with a large majority applauding Rei who in response bowed gracefully like an actress preparing to leave the stage after giving a grand performance.

* * *

As Rei finished telling her story Saeko began clapping, applauding what she did.

"Rei you have my upmost respect, but I regret not being there to see it."

"Yeah I would have loved to see the look on that pig's face as the cops drag him off," Saya commented with a smile.

A short time later a white and blue bus with some red trimming pulled up with the sign saying Youkai Academy on it came to a stop before the three girls with the doors opening revealing probably one of the creepiest bus drivers the trio has ever met. He seemed normal enough at first glance, but besides the blue uniform and hat he wore the glowing white eyes he had made the driver stand out considerably coupled with the cigar he was smoking.

Saya and Rei swallowed hard as they were beginning to somewhat rethink their decision, but after Saeko boldly boarded the bus the other two followed her lead. Saya's personality took a sudden shift as she scanned the bus noticing that they were not alone and found a very familiar face among them. Lelouch was sitting near the back next to Moka while behind them was Nunnally, but the young man was surprised to see Saya come aboard the bus.

_What is she doing here, is she a monster? _

Lelouch thought as he couldn't recall the Takagi Family having any kind of family ties to the supernatural or anything of the short, but before the former Britannian Prince could think about it further his thoughts were interrupted as Saya glared at the young man before snapping.

"YOU, ITS YOU FROM THE CASINO," Saya shouted pointing at Lelouch.

"I didn't know you were attending Youkai Academy," Lelouch admitted outright hoping to move pass the mention about the casino, but it was too late.

"Casino," Nunnally and Moka said together as they eyed Lelouch suspiciously.

"It's nothing," Lelouch said playing innocent.

"Nothing you skipped out on lunch to gamble again and missed my deejay hour," Moka said giving Lelouch the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Big brother, how dare you hurt poor Moka-chan like that," Nunnally said as the two were partially ganging up on Lelouch. The Lord of the Vampires was in a sticky situation as he had to deal with Nunnally and Moka.

"I am sorry, but I did want to win one last match at the casino and I heard the new opponent waiting for me was supposed to be very good."

"That still wasn't nice," Nunnally said pointing her right index finger at Lelouch.

As Nunnally and Moka went on verbally assaulting Lelouch, Rei and Saeko eyed Saya curiously. Prompting the pink haired girl to not only became aware of her two friends, but to be on her guard as well as she had a feeling on what the discussion was going to be about. Rei was the first to begin as she held a coy expression upon her face.

"So who is that?"

"He looks handsome," Saeko added.

"He's no one," Saya tried to deny quickly.

"But he mentioned something about challenging him at the casino, so what was that about," Rei asked.

"It's nothing ok, I was just bored so I went to find something more engaging to do."

"So you skipped out on school day that is what you are saying," Saeko said causally while a blood vein on the pink girl's head was bulging. Rei sighed and shook her head as she was aware of Saya's frustrations with the teachers at the school because she was obviously a lot more intelligent than they were which was one of the main reasons why Saya left while this issue also gave Saeko and Rei additional excuse to transfer out of the school.

"So it seems we'll be going to school together," Lelouch spoke suddenly standing by the three girls as they sat in their seats near the front of the bus. The trio was startled by Lelouch's sudden appearance, more so when he took Saya's hand kissing it in the old gentleman greeting a woman stunt which caused Saya's mind to go blank as the mental blue screen appeared.

_System crashing, dumping local memory, restarting system, loading Saya O.S._

"STOP THAT," Saya snapped.

"Sorry about that," Lelouch replied with a grin.

"Lelouch you should stop that," Moka wailed before moving closer to introduce herself to the three girls. "Hello I am Moka Akashiya."

"I am Rei, Saeko and this is Saya," Rei said cheerfully introducing herself and her friends to Moka and then Nunnally joined in.

"I am Nunnally Lamperouge, I am sorry about my older brother."

As the girls became more acquainted with one another Lelouch moved to the back of the bus as the girls began chatting it up with the young black-haired youth sitting alone quietly. The lord of vampires couldn't help, but mutter.

"I am out numbered."

* * *

After passing through a tunnel the bus exited into something that was right out of an almost kid friendly horror movie as the group disembarked from the bus as they would need to walk through the forest to reach Youkai Academy. Saya and Rei were a little nervous about the creepy forest, but Saeko was surprisingly taking it all in stride. It wasn't long before the group exited the forest and saw Youkai Academy. The school was surprisingly different from anything anyone in the group had seen before as the buildings were seemingly old-fashion.

Besides Rei and Saya, Saeko was bore a different expression on her face. Something about the school and perhaps the general area itself had a _positive _effect on the young woman. One could argue she was feeling awakened somehow, but overall Saeko felt like she belonged here as the feeling made her shiver with anticipation.

_I got a bad feeling about this place, _Saya thought as everyone went to their assigned classroom.

Finding out she was in the same class as Lelouch along with Rei and Moka while Nunnally went to the middle school classrooms and Saeko because she is a year ahead went to a different classroom for sophomores. After the bell rang Lelouch took his seat, second seat close to the back with Saya sitting in front. The young man put his book bag down at the base of his desk; it wasn't long after settling in his seat that the homeroom teacher entered.

She was interesting to see a woman who seemed to be somewhere between her 20s and late teens wearing a brown skirt, an orange tube top from the looks of it, a white short-sleeve shirt over it with the buttons undone, red framed glasses and short blonde hair. But she oddly had a fair of cat ears on the top of her head and a yellow tail with a patch of white on top of it.

"Good morning class and welcome to Youkai Academy I'll be your homeroom teacher Miss Shizuka Nekonome." The Nekomusume woman or were-cat welcomed with a cheerful expression on her face.

Saya was dumbfounded by their teacher's appearance while Rei cocked her head uncertain what to think.

"I am sure you all know this, but Youkai Academy is an incredibly unique school, one that is exclusively for monsters. Currently this planet is well under the control of humans, so in order for monsters like you and I to survive…the only opinion we have is to learn to co-exist with them."

Lelouch observed that after that last statement Rei and Saya became extremely nervous for reasons no one could explain, but in truth the young Lord of the Vampires had a very good suspicion.

"Which brings us to our first set of rules," Miss Nekonome began walking over to the side of the chalk board close to the window where the rules of the academy were written down. "Except on special circumstances when on campus you must remain in your human form, everybody got that?" Seeing that no one had any questions she happily moved onto the second rule. "Rule number two, never ever reveal your monster identity to another student…I am sure you can see why, but everyone will follow these rules."

"A bunch of boring rules," A student sitting to Lelouch's right commented. He seemed lazy from his expression and posture, with gel back brown hair and a lightly darker skin tone.

"And you are," Shizuka said peaking into her roll call book to get the student's name, "ah…Saizo Komiya."

"If we happen to spot a human why don't we eat him, that's what I would do anyway?" Saizo commented as a long tongue slipped out of his mouth for a moment or two.

"Well there is no chance of that happening all of the students and teachers are monsters, so no exceptions got it." The teacher explained before adding, "You see this school is enclosed in a giant secret barrier, so even if a human got through wandering in here they would be killed immediately."

Despite this Saizo eyed Saya and Rei suspiciously.

"Say what you want, but I have been smelling a human this whole time."

Suddenly at that moment a familiar face arrived, she was about the same age as Moka and Lelouch wearing a yellow sweatshirt over her white blouse with a red bow-tie, a brown skirt, long socks that extended to her knees almost and brown shoes.

"I am so sorry I am late," Kurumu said apologetically. Since the time Lelouch had known her as a child she has grown into quite the knock out of a young woman, but considering what her mother was it shouldn't be surprising to anyone.

"It's quite alright, but go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hello everyone I am Kurumu Kurono," The beautiful blue haired girl said happily, but after a short moment of the boys fawning over her appearance the Succubus quickly noticed Lelouch was in the room. "OH…IT'S YOU LELOUCH!"

In less than a second Kurumu was on Lelouch like a bit bull on a mailman, but instead of biting she began smothering the young man with affection while burying his head in-between her assets much to the dismay and jealously of Moka who immediately stepped in to save her friend before Kurumu suffocated him.

"We're in the same class isn't that wonderful?"

"Kurumu stop it! Lelouch cannot breathe," Moka said struggling to pull Kurumu off of him.

Saya and Rei watched the spectacle with wide eyes as the suddenness and the way it was happening made the two forget the danger they were in by being in an all monster school. The incident lasted for a few moments until Lelouch's desk fell over bringing the unfortunate young man and the two women wrestling with one another to the ground.

* * *

A/N: The beginning and the end were the most difficult parts, but now the question is how will Rei, Saeko a Saya survive a school full of monsters lol. Thank you in advance for your reviews and I look forward to reading them.


End file.
